Finding Beauty within the Beast
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: -!COMPLETED!-Bella is working to pay off debt to Edward Cullen, a man with a scarred face.Falling in love was never part of the plan.Can she help him with the scars that are internal,and run much deeper than anything visible? All human
1. Not so happy homecoming

**Here's a new story!!! It's called:**

**Finding Beauty within the Beast.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I'm planning on it to be rated teen, so sorry, no lemons for you!**

**Besides, I'm only 12, turning thirteen in…5 days.**

**I don't know much about how the 'dirty deed' goes on.**

**And I don't want to, that would be scarring.**

**Anyways, I'll still be writing 'Running with the Wolves', but this story has been in my head for awhile and it finally found it's way to paper, now the internet.**

**This story is based on twilight and some other book, but I don't remember the name, sorry to the author of it!!!**

**Virtual cookie for who read that---^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the other book. I DO own my dog( Which I am very ticked off at, he chewed my book cover. Dang it. All well. He only has what? * toys to chew on? Nooooooo apparently that's not enough. Plus, the book cover was on the TABLE!!!!) OK, I'll stop my ranting and get on with the story now.**

**Dang dog….**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

My cab turned off of the highway, eventually leading to a familiar, secluded road, with rose bushes, in full bloom, lining the road with silent beauty. MY hands were folded tightly across my lap.

My brown eyes darting around me, surveying the white Victorian mansion that had been my home. Up until about a year ago, that is.

For months, I had been longing to see the Redwood Estate again. The thing is, I knew this would be a bittersweet homecoming

My cab slowed to a creep, in front of the four curved and shined marble steps, which lead to the front porticoes. The cab driver turned to ask me a question.

"Which door, miss?"

I sigh, "Service entrances, please." I replied, trying not to stutter with the tears prickling in my eyes, daring to spill over.

The motor revved once again and sped to the rear of the home. I paid the driver his dues, and he then helped me with my two suitcases at the foot of the steps and drove away.

I paused for a moment to look at the boxwood-enclosed terrace that separated the home form the rather large lawn, which lead to a small tributary of the Elizabeth River, flowing towards Chesapeake Bay.

After a few minutes and a couple deep breathes, I straightened my shoulders and rang the doorbell.

While waiting, I wondered:

Who would answer? Would it be Edward Cullen himself? Would it be Mrs. Weber,**(Yes, Angela, I wanted to fit her in)** the housekeeper who decided to stay behind while my family and I moved away?

My speculation ended when the door opened to reveal a young woman, maybe in her early twenties wearing a light green uniform and a fake smile.

A total stranger to me.

I cleared my throat and finally spoke.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short; I have an appointment with Mr. Cullen."

It came out more like a question, rather than a statement.

This way please," the maid said, motioning to a hallway that connected the service quarters to the main section of the house.

I had lived here almost all of my life, I'll admit, it was rather weird being treated as a house guest.

_Don't look at his face. Don't look at his face._ I mentally repeated over and over.

To act as my dad's representative, I couldn't antagonize Edward Cullen.

_Do NOT look at his face!_ I reminded myself one last time before knocking on the thick, oak door.

A deep, pleasant voice sounded through the doors.

"Come in.

**EPOV**

Today was the day Charlie Swan's daughter, well, one of them would arrive to help out around the house.

She's going to stare at my face.

The thought of my ruined face sickened me, then, it angered me.

I cried out before a knocked over a plant, that had been on my desk.

I sighed, still angry.

But not about my face.

Just about the fact that I still let it get to me.

I bent down and picked up the broken pot and called for Irina to come clean up the mess.

I could clean it up on my own, but god knows what damage I could do with a broom.

Like bust a window.

I may be 20, but I know that breaking a window isn't the wisest choice to make.

Especially with someone visiting.

Irina came in with a broom and dust pan, I did help her with cleaning some of it though.

She looked at my face once, while leaving.

Mistake for her.

I saw the look of horror on her face, just before she practically ran out of the run.

The same look of horror as everyone else had, who saw my face, and the same way of 'walking' out of the room.

I'm used to it by now.

It still bothered be however.

But, I refrained my self from causing any more destruction to the room.

I checked my emails and sat down with nothing to do.

Well, with only one thing to do.

So I did just that.

I waited for Isabella Swan to arrive.

She was to help pay off her dad's debt to me by working for me, for just a little while.

I heard a car pull up front.

It was silent for a few moments, with the excuse of the running motor, the car revved and raced to the back.

I could only think of two words.

_She's here._

I sighed and straightened out my office as I waited for her to come up the steps and knock on the door.

After I couldn't possibly straiten the room out anymore, I sat back down and waited.

I heard the cab drive away, then the doorbell rang.

Silence.

Irina, one of the housekeepers, answered the door.

I could her voiced, but they were too muffled by the thick doors to make any distinctions.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Let's just hope she isn't like all the others and stares at my face._

One can only hope.

The footsteps were getting closer, now I could hear only one pair.

Isabella's.

_Knock – knock_

I sighed once before answering the knock.

"Come in."

I hoped she could actually hear me through the doors.


	2. You had me at hello

**Here's another chapter!!!**

**I know people have read the first chapter, but please, can some of you readers review? Please?**

**So, since this someone reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Mystery625!!!!**

**Onward and upward!!!**

**Yes, I am weird…**

**Anyways…….ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

My face blanched as I entered the office and saw a tall stranger standing at my dad's old desk. My eyes focused on the thick, gorgeous bronze hair, looking as if it were windblown. Next, my eyes trailed to his.

They were the most beautiful shade of green that I'd ever seen in my life. A beautiful emerald green.

Then to his broad shoulders that tapered to a slender waist. Glad to say, not once did I look at his face.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said, praying that the emotional pain and stress I've experienced wasn't showing—or at least not much of it –on my face.

"Sit down, Miss Swan," He said with his velvet voice. "How is your father's health?"

"His speech has returned to normal, and he's slowly regaining back some use of the left side of his body. So, all in all, his health is good."

"He's had so many problems during the past few years, it's no wonder he had a stroke."

"Yes." I answered, not wanting to discuss my dad's downfall.

"Am I to understand that you came here by your own free will to finish the work your father started?" His piercing green eyes searched my face intently.

"That's right. I appreciate the opportunity you've given my dad to settle his debts to you. After he became ill and could not longer fulfill his commitment to you, he said you were willing for one of his kids to work for him, in his place. My brothers have all gone to work in other parts of the country, and my sisters are to unsuited for this work, so I came."

I didn't add that both of my sisters had refused to come.

Jessica had said, "I'm not going to work for that beast and have to look at his scarred, ugly, rotten face all day!"**(A/n: Isn't she nice? Yea, I hate having to write mean things about Edward. But, it must be done. I'll live…)**

Lauren had said, "Let him lose the money he loaned you. No one but a beast would have taken our home."

Edward's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"You said your name was Isabella. Are you the one they call either Bell, Bella or Bells? I heard your father use those names when speaking of one of his daughters."

I smiled. "My father started using those name when I was younger, only family and close friends call me any of those names still. But, you may. If you like."

"I prefer to call you Bella." He said.

"As you wish, sir." I said, blushing slightly. This wasn't something I allowed often, but my dad's reputation was in Mr. Cullen's hands.

He pushed a button on his desk.

"I'll have Mrs. Weber show you to your quarters. Since you must be tired from your trip today, we'll meet up in the morning at 8 o'clock to discuss your duties."

I glanced around the oak-paneled office. Besides the computer area in the corner the room was the same as my father had left it. The walls, which were covered with paintings of sea craft, expressed the shipping interest in my family.

The door opened, and in walked a tall, slender woman entered.

Mrs. Weber stopped to look at me, she shook her graying head, and her eyes filled to the brim with tears and compassion. With a continuous glance at Mr. Cullen, she engulfed me in a bearlike hug.

"You poor child!" she said, sniffing, "Come along. I will get you settled."

"I'll be ready in the morning, Mr. Cullen." I said as Angela pulled on my hand and led me from the office. He nodded and I caught a glimpse of his face, but looked away before he could see the horror in my eyes.

**EPOV**

I was standing next to the desk, with my right side facing the doorway, so she wouldn't see the other half of my face.

The ruined half.

When the door opened, and angel walked in.

I saw her eyes looking at me, from my hair to my waist. Everything but my face.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she said, obviously trying to hide the emotional pain and stress she experienced in the past year. It didn't really work. I could still see some.

That alone made me feel very guilty.

"Sit down, Miss Swan," I said, trying to make some conversation, and to get to know her more. "How is your father's health?"

"His speech has returned to normal, and he's slowly regaining back some use of the left side of his body. So, all in all, his health is good."

"He's had so many problems during the past few years, it's no wonder he had a stroke."

"Yes." She answered, feeling uncomfortable and touchy about the subject of her father and his downfall.

"Am I to understand that you came here by your own free will to finish the work your father started?" I said, searching his her face intently.

"That's right. I appreciate the opportunity you've given my dad to settle his debts to you. After he became ill and could not longer fulfill his commitment to you, he said you were willing for one of his kids to work for him, in his place. My brothers have all gone to work in other parts of the country, and my sisters are to unsuited for this work, so I came."

She looked as though she wasn't adding everything, but I let it go. It probably didn't matter anyway.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes, so I talked to her.

The sound of my voice seemed to startle her a little bit.

"You said your name was Isabella. Are you the one they call either Bell, Bella or Bells? I heard your father use those names when speaking of one of his daughters."

She smiled. "My father started using those name when I was younger, only family and close friends call me any of those names still. But, you may. If you like."

"I prefer to call you Bella." I said.

Bella just seemed more fitting to her. It just rolled off the tongue.

"As you wish, sir." She said, blushing ever so slightly.

I pushed a button on my desk.

"I'll have Mrs. Weber show you to your quarters. Since you must be tired from your trip today, we'll meet up in the morning at 8 o'clock to discuss your duties."

She glanced around the oak-paneled office. Besides the computer area in the corner the room was the same as her father had left it. The walls, which were covered with paintings of sea craft, expressed the shipping interest in her family.

The door opened, and in walked a tall, slender woman entered.

Mrs. Weber stopped to look at Bella, she shook her graying head, and her eyes filled to the brim with tears and compassion.

For Bella.

She'd told me many stories of how she watched Bella as a small child.

Even know, you could see the pure love she felt for this young woman.

With a continuous glance at me, she engulfed Bella in a bearlike hug.

"You poor child!" she said, sniffing, "Come along. I will get you settled."

"I'll be ready in the morning, Mr. Cullen." she said as the housekeeper pulled on her hand and led her from the office. I nodded and she caught a glimpse of my face, but looked away before I could see the horror in her eyes.

Or so she had thought.

No.

No, she was the same as everyone else.

Scared of my face. Of me.

Yet, I couldn't be mad at her.

Instead of dwelling on that, I thought of other things.

I thought about who she was.

How perfect she was.

And I was jealous of how perfect she was.

I knew that I couldn't be perfect.

Not now, not ever again.

Bella. It meant beautiful in Italian. I couldn't imagine a more fitting name for the angel.

She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, with silver flecks mixed in, which I could get lost in. And she had long, mahogany hair that cascaded down to her waist in waves. She stood at medium height and a well formed body. She had even features and teeth that showed that they were pearly white when she smiled.

I got sad, now realizing something,

She could never be mine. She could do so much better. She could find someone that wasn't so scarred, inside and out.

She could choose anyone and have them wrapped around her delicate little finger in no time at all.

Anyone but me.

**There ya go! I don't know why, but I really like writing this chapter. Huh.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as I like writing it.**

**And about Edward talking about her body, no he's not a pervert. Just…observant I suppose.**

**Please review!!!!!!**

**~FangismyEdward**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Stronger

**Thanks a million for all of the reviews!!!!**

**So, to all of you who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to all of you! **

**All of you kept this story alive and out of the gutters!**

**I couldn't decide who to dedicate this too, so yea… **

**By the way, if you guys want this story to have lemons and stuff like that, I would need A LOT of help on that one….**

**OH!!! And on Tuesday….I TURNED 13 YEARS OLD!!!**

**Anyways….**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own twilight….**

**ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

"That insufferable man is putting you in a maid's room on the first floor!" Mrs. Weber, AKA Angela, fumed when the office door closed behind us. I understand her anger towards Mr. Cullen; he wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around.

"Where else would he put me?" I said, not wanting her to know about my own disappointment, as we trudged to the maids' quarters.

When I entered the small room, furnished with only a single bed, a small closet, a small dresser, a table, and one table, I could only think longingly of the luxurious bedroom and adjoining bath I had once occupied on the second floor.

Blinking my eyelids, I looked out the dormer window at the lawn, with its raised terrace edged with perennial borders.

Perhaps she sensed my need to be alone, Angela said, "There won't be anyone else sleeping on the first floor, so, bonus, you get the bathroom to yourself. Irina, the girl who answered the door, has her own little apartment about 15 minutes away. I still live in my apartment in the left wing. Other than that, you and I are the only live in help. Mostly all of Mr. Cullens helpers are daytime employees, hired through an agency in Norfolk. I don't know if he liked it or not, but I told him you'd be eating with me, I won't live under the same roof knowing that you're eating with the servants.

Her brown eyes snapped with anger under her glasses. So, I laid my hand on her right arm.

"Don't forget what we Swans owe Mr. Cullen. Without his intervention, my dad might have ended up in prison, or worse. After the hurricane destroyed the Swan shipyards and the insurance company went broke and defaulted, none of my dad's friend would help him. Edward Cullen bought our home so my dad could pay off his creditors, and he personally took up the notes on the shipwreck salvaging venture."

"Which turned into a disaster all over again!!!" Angela yelled, still fuming.

"That wasn't Mr. Cullen's fault either. The salvaging venture was my dad's last asset, and when the crew didn't recover enough artifacts to pay off the expenses, he lost everything."

"And, I'll admit, Mr. Cullen did pay for the ambulance that took your father to Kansas when he got sick. Luckily the farm your mother inherited in Kansas wasn't in the Swan holdings so you at least had a place to live." She patted my shoulder. "Here I am, talking to you when you need to rest! Come down to my room in an hour so we can catch up on news whilst we eat dinner."

Determined not to think about the bad luck that had ruined my dad, and his business, I unpacked the luggage and put my things in the small closet. I had no real need for the dresser. All the while I was unpacking, I couldn't help not thinking about Edward's face, no matter how brief I saw it. The right side was smooth and defined, as if it were carved out of marble. It was healthy looking. Whereas the left side had shiny red and white charred patches that marred his skin. Between the splotches, the skin was stretched and scaly, causing his lips to curve upward in a lopsided grimace.

I have seen one or two pictures of him before the accident, and from those photos, I saw that he had been a very handsome man before. He could have made Adonis jealous.

He came from a wealthy family. Money couldn't, still can't, be an issue, so why doesn't he have the blemishes removed or altered with skin drafting?

Unpacking didn't take that long, I hadn't brought very many things with me, I didn't plan on being here for very long.

I was tired from all of the traveling, so I stretched out on the bed and took a short nap.

Even though I never acted like it, I was still sometimes a little resentful of the circumstances that had forced me into this predicament. The thing is, I don't have anyone to blame, a natural disaster had destroyed my family's shipyards.

I suppose I could blame the insurance company for going broke, or my father's hobby for buying rare, expensive treasures, but that would get me, or my father, nowhere.

I definitely couldn't blame Edward Cullen, who'd been more than generous with my dad. He could have taken my dad's collection and made a rather large profit with it, instead he'd given my dad, Charlie, more time to find to sell his collection. My dad hoped to have enough to pay off his debt to Edward, and have money left to spare. But, unfortunately, he is still penniless.

My dad had tried to persuade me to not come, and when I demanded a reason why, he said he didn't want Mr. Cullen near me. Especially without him here.

I hoped I'd been successful in hiding my humiliation to be sleeping in a maids room when I had once been the hostess of the Estate, from Angela and Edward. After my mom's death, 7 years ago, I had taken over the household management and the supervision of my sister, even though I was only ten years old, almost eleven. Even though I still my mom, I'm glad she didn't live to see the downfall of our family.

My mom had always been such a positive person, so she would have met the situation with her head held high. She always knew what to say for any situation, so she often admonished us. Except for me, her words had fallen on deaf ears. My sisters had railed at dad when he had lost the fortune, but had enjoyed the largesse of his money.

I sighed as I got up from the bed and made my way towards the door, and down the stairs to eat with Angela.

Determined to hide my unhappiness from her, I talked about how life was going for my family and I, and how we'd managed for the past year.

"The farm consisted of thousands of acres of prime farmland, and my brothers could have made enough money for all of us if they tried. I guess they didn't like all of the work needed to be a farmer so they went off to seek their fortunes elsewhere." I said. "My dad accepted the situation and was doing his best to learn how to farm until he heard that the salvation ship had returned to Norfolk. So, of course, he thought that the fortune would be restored and promised my sister and I many gifts. He turned the farm over to the renters and hurried to Norfolk, to find out what treasures and been discovered. I somehow suspected that the fortune wouldn't be regained. Jessica and Lauren had asked for many lavish gift, but I only wanted a rose from my mom's grave."

"I recall him asking Mr. Cullen for a rose to give you." Angela noted.

I smiled sadly, remembering the beautiful red rose.

"It was wilted by the time he returned back home, but I pressed the rose in one of my mother's old journals."

"To give Mr. Cullen credit—he's taken care of Renee's grave as if his own mother were buried there. A month after he came, he planted a boxwood fence around it and made it into a beautiful rose garden.

"Do you think he'd mind me visiting her grave?"

"I don't think so," Angela assured me. "At times he growls like a lion, and can be stubborn,, but I suspect his anger breaks out when he thinks about his disfigurement."

**There ya go! Wow, 1,376 words! It would be longer, but then I probably wouldn't be able to stop and this would have the ending in it! That would be a REALLLLLY long chapter….**

**Anywho….please review! I DO need them to type…well, not really, but it's nice to know people like your story enough to tell you their opinion.**

**~Niki (FangismyEdward)**


	4. I'm so screwed

**I am SOOOOOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time. **

**But, I don't have an excuse. **

**I'm not making one up either.**

**But, you know, it's summer.**

**Time flies.**

**ANYWAYS!!!!**

**I have almost ALL of the chapters done, missing maybe 5 or 6, it's just a matter of how motivated I am to type them all up (they're in a notebook).**

**It also depends on how many reviews I get.**

**I know a lot of people read this story, I haven't updated in over a MONTH and had 16 people read chapter 3 today.**

**Jeez, that was LONG.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

When my mom died, my dad didn't bury her in the family cemetery. Instead he chose a spot near the house visible from his office window. I walked toward the formal gardens through the honeysuckle-covered pergola near the house. I took a pathway that wound among the clematis-cover fences, the extensive borders, and flowing trees and shrubs.

Wooden carvings, garden seats, fountains, and statues gave this part of the vast lawn a touch of elegance. Blue birds flitted back and forth, preparing their nests in strategically placed boxes, and robins, with twigs and grass in their beak, streaked in dense shrubbery. I'm glad I came; I get to see springtime in Virginia one last time.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I know it's short *giggle***

**But hey, I want the next one to be a surprise! *giggle giggle***

**I just know you'll LOVE the next chapter!!!**

**(0)_(0)**

**(^.^) ********------mouse!**

**~(")O(")**

**Hope *giggle* you *giggle* still read this *LAUGH***

**JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No seriously , there's more. **

**Just wanted to see who gets tricked and what not. :D**

**BACK TO STORY:**

Dozens of rosebushes circled the neatly mown plot around Renee's grave. Only a few roses were blooming, but I bent to sniff one of the fragrant flowers. I sat on one of the marble benches and listened to the birds sing.

Before we moved, I would always come out here on beautiful days and talk to my mom for hours on end. Well, a one-sided conversation but it was nice.

"Hey mom," I said quietly, tears streaking one by one down my face. "I know I haven't been here in awhile, but I can't exactly come whenever I please. I have one favor to ask you to help me with. Edward Cullen has had a rough time the past couple of years, what with his face becoming scarred and all. But please give me the courage to repay his kindness with loyalty and compassion. Inn spite of his wealth he seems lonely. Help me look beyond the scars and see the real man."

**EPOV **

I stood at the window, watching Bella's slow progress to her mother's grave. I wondered how difficult it must have been for her to return to Redwood, knowing that the ancestral home was no longer hers. I'd heard of Isabella Swan long before I'd come into possession of her family's estate.

She had the reputation of being a gracious, compassionate young woman whose beauty was more than skin deep. I'd bought the Redwood Estate, "lock, stock, and barrel," with the family removing only clothing and personal items.

Swan ancestry means next to nothing to me, so I sometimes wonder why I've kept personal mementoes of Bella's family. I'd hardly changed anything in the household. Often, I paused in the drawing room and studied, well, more likely stared at the portrait of Bella that was hanging above the mantel.

The likeness must have been painted only a year or two before I bought the house. I always thought that those chocolate eyes couldn't see the scars on my face, and I sometimes wondered what effects my disfigurements would have on the real Bella Swan, should I meet her in the flesh.

After a year of looking at her picture, I felt as if I knew her, often wishing she would just step out of the picture and talk to me. Why had I suggested that Charlie send one of his kids to take his place in taking inventory of his nautical collection when I could have gotten dozens of experts on the subject at hand? Had I been hoping that Bella would be taking over for her father?

Eager to know if she came by her own free will, I'd watched her expression carefully. She had noticed my scars and acted the same as everyone else.

The thing is, I didn't feel angered when she looked at me with horror, like I would normally do with everyone else.

These past three years, I've gotten used to the two main reactions people saw me. Either they registered horror and disgust, or their eyes filled with pity and shame.

All looked away immediately.

I picked up the binoculars lying on the window ledge and focused on Bella where she sat on a marble bench. Her face wasn't serene now, it was pained. I felt her pain as she mourned her late mother and the breakup of her family. Had I contributed to her sorrow by treating her as a servant?

"And what do you find so interesting about the view from that window?" Said a booming voice behind me.

The words jolted me out of my reverie, and I whirled to face one of my best friends—and brother-in-law—Emmet McCarthy.**(Not sure if that's how you spell his name)** He was leaning again the door frame, a lazy smile on his face, and his dark curly hair drooping over his forehead.

Retuning to my desk, I said, "There's no law against looking out a window."

Emmett sauntered over to the window, picked up the binoculars and looked out the window.

"Well, well!" he said after a few minutes, he said "Well!" again. Then he sat down on a leather lounge chair next to the desk. "So! That's the famed Bella Swan!? When did she arrive here?"

"A few hours ago," I said shortly, toying with some papers on my desk, reluctant to look at Emmett." What have you been doing today?"

"Same old thing. This morning I worked out, and this afternoon I spent time with Rose, doing you know, the usual."

I mentally shuddered at the thought of him and my adopted sister doing 'the usual'. I've walked in on them before while on a camping trip. I can't look them the same anymore. Or trailers.

Yeah, not a pretty picture.

Emmett too, inherited a fortune, unlike me, he admitted he was too lazy to work. He'd invested some of his money and let it do its job. He's made millions. Rosalie models for the fun of it.

I don't approve of laziness in anyone, so I wonder how I can even stand being around him. But, Emmett is my only confident, besides Jasper, who's hardly around.

He was a strategist for the army. Hardly ever fight though, he was the best around, if he died….

"What do you think of her?" Emmett asked.

"It's too soon to tell. Plus, I doubt I'll see much of her, she came here to do a job. When that's finished, she'll go back home to Kansas."

"She might be willing to stay, if you give her the right encouragement."

This wasn't the first time Emmett tried to play matchmaker for me.

"I don't see the point. I'm happy as I am. Alone."

"Ah! You lie!" Emmett said, jumping up and down while pointing a finger at me.

Such a big head. Such a small, small brain.

"Emmett, you're going to bust a hole in the floor, now sit back down or stand still." I sad, trying to take his mind off of being a matchmaker.

He chose to sit.

"You're lonely, you need a wife. Why do you keep punishing your self? Is it because Tanya broke your engagement after your accident? Not all women are like her!"

"Show me a woman who loves _me_, not my _money_, and I might consider Matrimony. I don't doubt there are women who would marry me—scars and all—then divorce me in a couple months, expecting a generous stipend."

"I don't know why I keep arguing with you, but I've told you before—you don't have to have those scars—you could have had surgery on your face when the accident happened, and now, with the rapid medical advancements, Carlisle said that you could have those removed and have a scar-free face in to time. Why don't you do it?"

I walked to the window again and picked up the binoculars. Bella was slowly returning to the house, with her head down so I couldn't see her expression. I wanted to comfort her and restore her to her former position, as daughter of this house. When she passed from view, I put down the binoculars again.

"NO! I was the same person before AND after the accident! Tanya threw me away because my face was scarred, which proved that she didn't want _me_ but what marriage to me would give her. Money, power, lavish items and a supposed 'beautiful' child. Having to live with my disfigurements is haunting enough, but I have a lot of scars on the inside too. I don't know if I can handle that kind of judgment again. Besides, I haven't met a woman I want to marry."

"Until know." Emmett said softly.

"Don't be foolish! Bella Swan is but a stranger to me! It could never happen!" I tried to convince him, but I knew he was right.

I wanted to marry Bella.

To see a round, pregnant, belly on her.

To watch her hold our child or children.

To grow old with her.

And I've only talked to her once.

I am SO screwed.

**XD HA! Finished. **

**And almost 2,000 words :D :D :D**

**I wrote a lot more then I planned, but since I hadn't updated in FOREVER, I decided that I should.**

**You know, to be fair.**

**I don't know why, but I really LOVED typing up this chapter. Well, the chapter in itself is awesome to me.**

**I liked the whole 'I love her!' deal.**

**Bit creepy to some.**

**But all well. :D**

**Hope you like it as much as I did!**

**Please review I want **_**3**_** reviews before I put up the next chapter. **

**Is that too much to ask for?**

**Thankies!**

**~.:Fang:.**

**I**

**I**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	5. Job time!

**First off, I truly do hope that you guys read the whole last chapter….I wanted to see who actually read the author notes, so the second note was fake….XD**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to……:**

**MYSTERY625!!!!!**

**I know, I know, I've dedicated to her before, but she's reviewed on almost ALL of my stories, and usually most of the chapters, so I felt that she needed to be recognized again.^-^**

**ANYWAYS!!!!! Since I got the amount of reviews I asked for last time(3), I want 5. Or else I WILL NOT update. EVER. ;D**

**Seriously.**

**So, then, you'll never know the end, how Jake fits in, or how the other characters do…so yeah……**

**Its 3:30 in the morning, so dont mind my rambles.....XD**

**ENJOY!!!!!! **

**BPOV**

Promptly at 8 o'clock the next morning, I knocked on the office door. Despite the trauma of my homecoming , I'd slept well, I figured that I wouldn't really go anywhere, so I brought no makeup. I twisted my long brown hair into a bun on the back of my head and secured it with a jeweled clip my grandmother gave me. I wore a pair of dark jeans, a sleeved light brown sweater and sneakers.

_Be cheerful and don't look at his face._ I mentally admonished myself before I opened the door at his words.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen!" I said brightly. "I'm ready to start working."

Edward stared at me with his deep green eyes, dull and guarded. "You apparently slept well." He said grumpily.

What had I done to annoy him so quickly?

"Yes, I was already tired from the train ride."

"You didn't fly?"

"No, by bus into Kansas and train to here."

**EPOV **

She couldn't afford a plane ticket. I should have thought of that.

I motioned for her to sit down.

"Your father may have told you what he was doing. Although I bought Redwood as it stood, I didn't feel justified in taking your fathers vast nautical collection. He thought he could pay of his debts from the salvage ship, and when that venture was unprofitable, I gave him the opportunity to sell the collection to pay off the remainder of is debts. He took inventory during the daytime and I entered to items on the computer at night, categorizing the collection into equipment, photographs, and miscellaneous items." I explained.

"Before his stroke, my dad had written several letters to me, discussing his work. He indicated it would take several more weeks until he finished, but since I won't be as efficient as he, it will take me longer." Bella replied.

"There's no hurry. I purchased several nautical memorabilia books, and if there's something you can't identify, you'll probably find it listed in one of those books. I'm filing a description of everything, and when you're finished, I'll advertise the collection. I expect the sale to not only provide funds to pay off your father's remaining debt, but perhaps something left over to provide a new start for your family."

Bella waited for a few seconds before answering. "I've had computer experience, and if it will be of any help to you, I can take care of entering the items on the computer, too. I'm sure you're busy with your other important work."

I readily agreed.

"I'll provide a computer for you in the warehouse, so you can list the items as you go along." I took the key from the desk drawer. "I assume you know where your father stored his collection, but I'll walk with you to the warehouse before I go to work, I case you have any questions."

**I was going to end it here, but I realized that would be too short. So I wrote more. ^-^**

**BPOV**

When Edward opened the door, I was overwhelmed with the amount of object I saw. I'd forgotten how many things my father had collected over the years.

"What a mess!" I said. "Apparently, my dad never sorted anything. He just kept buying and buying!"I shook my head. "I'm afraid he didn't always practice good judgment."

Edward, seemed to have the same opinion. Bu, he only said, "He did purchase some very rare items, and that will definitely be a benefit to him now. Anything that's to heavy for you, I'll move it at night."

"Thank you, I'll get started."

**Well, that wasn't much more, I know. But if I had written anymore, it would give up the next chapter. **

**Remember how I said that I wanted at least 5 reviews? Well, now, whoever reviews get a sneak peek of the END of this story, which at this rate won't be put up for a couple months. It's your choice. No review= no sneak peek and no new chapters, depending on the review amount. Review= Sneak peek, and more chapter! ^-^**

**That's all for now. I think I'll write some more chapters for my other stories. So, check on those too (^.^)**

**^-^.:Fang:.^-^**


	6. Bestia

**HONEYS I'M HOME!!!!!!!!**

**Well…**

**That was awkward….:\**

**ANYWAYS, I'm back, and I have a question.**

**Did I ever send you few reviewers the sneak peek of the end I promised????**

**I forgot if I did or not…. .**

**ANYWAYS! Here's the new chappie ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

BPOV

The first week passed by with flying colors as I cataloged posters, passenger lists, china, souvenir logs, anything else used in the days of transatlantic liners really. The kick? I'd only skimmed the surface of the vast collection. I took a cursory inventory of the rest of the things my dad had gathered over time. Hundreds of prints and paintings of steamboats and schooners. My father had models of famous ships, including the _Mayflower_, one of Columbus's ships, and an American gunboat used in the War of 1812. There were replicas of the Civil War ironclads, the _Monitor _and the _Merrimack._ Charlie had also books and hardware from a ship captured by American privateers in 1778. A birch bark canoe, whaling harpoons, and a vast array of nautical instruments arrested to the wide range of my dad's instruments.

In spite of Angela's scoldings, I worked long hours, though Edward admonished me to pace my work, he would often join me in the warehouse in the evenings. We worked companionably, admiring the unusual items and recording them on the computer. When we closed to warehouse for the day, we walked to the house side by side, usually stopping by the rose garden where Renee was buried.

"Thanks for caring for my mom's grave," I said randomly one evening. "It concerned me to leave my mom's final resting place in the hands of complete strangers."

Edward acknowledged my appreciation with a short not, and dared to sit next to me.

EPOV

It had been more than a week since Bella came into my life, and I had yet to find any dent on her friendly behavior towards me. If there was any resentment in this angel, it hadn't surfaced.

"And I also appreciate you kindness to Charlie. His downfall wasn't his fault, but it would have shamed him to declare bankruptcy and have his creditors lose what he owed them. I'm sure you paid much more than this estate is worth, or what anyone else would have even thought to offer. Thank you for that, too."

I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable. "Not many people would thank me for taking their home away from them."

"You didn't take it away. We lost it. I'm happy that you've kept Redwood in such nice condition."

"If I hadn't like the property, I wouldn't have bought it."

"Then you've been happy here?" She glanced towards me, and had a full view of my scarred side of my face, for I was staring straight ahead.

"I haven't been happy for a long time, but Redwood has served as a sanctuary at the end of the day."

Without asking my permission, which, quite frankly, was unneeded, Bella picked up a red rose from the rambler from the trellis behind us. She laid it gently on her mother's headstone. I picked a bud and set it next to her rose.

Walking towards the house, I said, "You've worked practically night and day since you've been here. Tomorrow is Sunday. Take the day off and have some R&R." I hesitated. "We could go for a drive…If you like?"

"I want to go to church, if you don't mind. Our family held a membership in a large church in Norfolk, but I wouldn't go there even if I had a way to travel. We were affluent when we worshiped with that congregation, and I'm not quite ready to meet my friends yet. I don't think any of them would shun me, but I don't want to experience their pity."

I could understand that well enough. "I'd be glad to take you to any church you want to attend."

"There's a small church a few miles away, and if I cut across the estate, it's only a half-hour walk. I'll feel more comfortable there, and I'd enjoy walking over my former property—if you don't mind."

"What kind of monster do you take me for?" I demanded, already getting angry. "Go where you please. I haven't placed any restrictions on you."

"That's true and I apologize. I've tried not to overstep my position. I know very well why I'm here."

_Why did she turn down my offer to go for a drive? Does she not want to be seen with me? _Fearing that might be true, I didn't insist on taking her to church. I could already feel my heart breaking.

**I think that would be a good stopping point, but since I didn't update for awhile, I'll write more. It'll just be in another chapter…:P**

**~Fatal(used to be FangismyEdward)**


	7. Mutiny

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO S SOOO sorry this wasn't up last night! It was supposed to be put up, but I had to finished, well, start, my homework and didn't have time to type the rest before I practically past out. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Most likely I'll update EXTRA this weekend. K?**

**HERE"S THE OTHER CHAPPIE!! ^0^**

**OMD!!!!!! (oh em Damien) you guys should, no NEED to check out the song 'Mutiny' By "Pendulum" k?**

**It's an AWESOME song, well to me anyway. :P**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

**K?  
**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

EPOV

Three weeks after the incident at Bella's mother's grave, as I entered the rear door of the house after my day's work, a florist delivery truck drove up the steps. I couldn't imagine who would be sending flowers to my house, so I waited until the driver opened the rear of her van and started toward me with a crystal vase containing three red roses.

"Does Bella Swan live here?" She asked.

"Yes," And my heart plummeted. Who would be sending roses to Bella? Any guy, I thought. She's beautiful. What do I expect?

"Will you see that she gets these?"

"Yes."

"I hope she has a happy birthday." The woman said as she slid into the drivers' seat and drove off.

I carried the vase inside, and without an ounce of conscience, pulled the card from the small envelope.

_Happy Birthday, Bella. _

_~Dad. _

The short message brought elation and dismay to me. I was relieved to know that it was from her father, but I was unhappy to find out today was her birthday, and I was not informed beforehand.

I placed the vase on a hall table, where Bella was sure to see it when she came in from the warehouse. I strode purposefully down the hall and entered Angela's apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bella's birthday?" I demanded.

I watched as surprise dawned on her face. "I had no idea that it would concern you." She said.

"Well, it does. Please tell Bella that I want her to have dinner with me at seven o'clock, and tell the cook to prepare her favorite dishes. Perhaps you can think of a special treat she's always had for her birthday."

Angela gave a quick glance at her watch. "That only gives the staff three hours." She said to my back as I left her apartment quickly, already onto the next task at hand.

After several phone calls, I managed to locate Emmett at the country club.

"I want you to do me a favor." I said when he finally answered. "There's a necklace in the jewelry store next to our bank. I want you to buy the necklace and bring it to me. By the time I drive back into town, the store will be closed."

"Why didn't you buy it before you went home?"

"I didn't know I wanted it then. So, will you do it?"

"Oh, alright. How much do you want to pay for the necklace?"

"Whatever it takes to buy it. If they won't charge it, pay for it and I'll reimburse you. I need it before seven."

"Describe it. There may be more than one pin in that store."

"It's chain is white gold, and the charm is a emerald oval. About an inch long."

"Will you tell me why you want it?"

"It's for Bella."

"If I go through all of this trouble, may I stay for dinner?"

"No."

Emmett's booming laugh filled my ears. "You owe me, buddy."

Smiling, I said, "I don't doubt I'll have to pay for this favor. Now hurry!"

Bella's birthday gave me a reason to make a move that I'd been contemplating for days. I'd lain awake too many nights since Bella arrived here at Redwood, worrying because she was sleeping in the servants' quarters rather than her own bedroom a few doors down from my own. I'd watched her carefully for signs of resentment or for any indication that she was attempting to attract my attention. Or that my scarred face simply revolted her. My close scrutiny revealed that she regarded my serenely as if my face was as smooth as baby's skin.

She was friendly and easy going, so conversation was pleasant, but she'd never flirted. In a few weeks, she'd been able to do what no one else had done in years. She'd given me back my confidence. Since my accident, I hadn't sought anyone's company. If I had friends, they'd made the transition. I met with people on a daily basis, but I had no social life. When work was finished, I came home. The weeks that Bella has been here, I'd hurry home in the evening to spend time with her. And better yet, she even seemed to _enjoy_ my company. Even after I went to my room at night, her presence stayed with me all night long. How much did I truly want Isabella Swan?

**I was gonna stop here, but I need to make it up to you guys. 3**

I didn't blame anyone for the accident that maimed me, but I'd been so full of bitterness, that I couldn't stand the presence of anyone else for a long time. Being with Bella made me… happy. She didn't ask about my accident, or act bitter, cold, or negatively toward me. Life hasn't been easy for Bella. Her mother died, her dad lost his fortune, and she had to leave her ancestral home. How has she kept such spiritual maturity in 17, almost 18 years?

**UGH. Nevermind,that wasn't such a make up to you guys. Ill add another chappie tonight k?**

**READ AND REAVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fatal**


	8. I Want You

**OH. MY. GOD! In the last chappie, I accidently put 'pin' in one part, instead of necklace! D: It was supposed to be a pin at first but I was like "Nah, I want it to be a necklace!" X3 So yeah….**

**Here's the new one! **

**ENJ—wait! **

**I haven't done the dedication part! :O**

**For have an awesome review that made me smile, the dedication goes to *drum roll* :**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**!!!!!!**

**Anyways**

**EnJoY! (got creative there :3)**

BPOV

The day had been long for me. I'd never spent a birthday from away from Charlie, and stopping by my mom's grave didn't give me that boost I needed. My steps lagged as I walked to the house. The floral arrangement was a big ray of sunshine. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked over the tiny card. Charlie couldn't afford to send me one rose, let alone three. That made the gift even more precious.

I picked up the vase and walked down to Angela's apartment. She was cradling the house phone when I entered.

"Look Angela, my dad sent roses. I knew he wouldn't forget my birthday, even if he was able. I'd like to call and talk to him, but I certainly can't call from here."

"Sit down," She said, and got up from her armchair. "I have a feeling conditions are going to improve. You, my dear, have an invitation to dinner." She said, smiling.

I listened to her as she repeated what Edward had told her earlier. "How did he know?" I asked.

"He was the one who signed for the bouquet when it arrived."

"But…but… You and I were supposed to celebrate it together!"

"It makes no difference. We've been eating together since the day you got here anyways. If Mr. Cullen wants to start treating you as a guest rather than his hired help, I certainly won't throw a hitch in his master plan." Angela said, a scheming glint in her eyes. "I'll send that Italian crème cake I made for dessert, and he won't ever need to know I'd already prepared it."

Looking down at my dirty clothes, I said, "But my clothes! I only brought one or two casual dresses for when the weather's nice."

"Have you forgotten that box of clothes you left when you moved to Kansas?"

"Oh, yes. I hardly thought I'd have much use for nice dinner clothes on the farm. That's the reason I asked you to donate them to charity."

Angela just laughed. "I didn't have the heart to do that! I stashed the box away in my closet." Bouncing with so much energy, she bounced to her bedroom.

When she came back with the rather large box, I thought of the sadness I felt when I was packing those clothes away for what I thought to be the last time. I remember the silk, linen, cotton, and knit garments I never expected to see again. Appraising me, Angela said, "You've lost some weight, but these should still fit you alright."

Not wanting to overdress for the occasion, I picked out a blue dress with a v-neck, and frills at the bottom.

"That is a nice choice." Angela approved. "You look very nice! I can freshen the dress by running it through the fluff cycle of the dryer. Pair that with your mother's diamonds and we'll see if that won't open up Edward Cullen's eyes.

"Angela! Mr. Cullen is only being kind to me because it's my birthday."

"No. Edward Cullen is lonely. Play your cards right, and you might not have to return to Kansas."

"Stop that kind of scheming." I replied coldly, even scaring myself. "Or I won't even go to dinner. I'll be ill at ease anyways without you talking like that."

But, truth be told, I got giddy as a school girl when she said that. Was I truly falling in love with Edward Cullen? Or just the fact that I might not return home?

I brushed my hair and let it flow freely over my shoulders, enhanced my already pear-like skin with a little make-up, careful to leave out blush; I wouldn't be needing it. I sprayed on a faint fragrance of French perfume out of a bottle I hadn't used since moving to the farm. I wore the blue dress without any jewelry.

A few minutes before seven, I went downstairs and presented myself to Angela for inspection. Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Mr. Cullen asked me to bring you to the dining room."

Located across the gallery from the formal sitting room, the dining room was furnished with two tables, the biggest meant for large parties, was cleared, and the smaller one meant for a family, was set with the nicest crystal, china, and silver, only used for very special occasions. I stood on the threshold, with a sly smile as Edward approached me.

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed, his emerald eyes glowing. I'd never seen him, or anyone for that matter, in this kind of mood. His happiness was overwhelming. Did he enjoy making others happy? "You should have told me, so I could have made more elaborate plans."

He wore a black suit with a green vest and tie that reflected the shade of his unusual eyes. He had his smooth profile turned toward me, and he looked very handsome.

"I hadn't given much thought to my birthday." I said truthfully. "It's thoughtful of you to take notice of it."

He seated me at the table, saying, "I asked Angela to provide us with your favorite foods."

He sat to my right, so that each time I looked at him, I would see his scarred face. Had he deliberately done this?

With Angela hovering in the background, we were served a salad of fresh fruits. But, before he started eating, Edward hesitantly asked, "Do you want to say grace?"

"Yes, please." I bowed my head, wondering if I could give grace at the very table I had once eaten at every night. The last time I had given grace was the day my family and I vacated the house and left for Kansas.

At the end of my prayer, Edward looked up and said, "My name is Edward, not Mr. Cullen."

I lifted my fork and took a bite of the ripe fruit laced with a light honey syrup. Still smiling, I replied, "Yes, I know."

"I looked at the card, I'm sorry about that, and noticed that I'm not much older than you. Even though we're practically strangers, I'd like for you to call me by my given name."

"I you want me too."

The salad plates were removed, and the main entrée of steak, curried rice, fresh green beans, steamed broccoli and buttermilk biscuits was served. **(I'm VERY VERY hungry right now, If you couldn't tell XD)**

"I wish you wouldn't treat me as your employer." He said, rather testily.

I lifted my eyebrows. "How else should I treat you? Our relationship is a bit difficult to define. Theoretically, I'm working for my father, but the items I'm cataloging will be sold to pay off his debt to you. I feel as though I'm your employee."

"I don't like your servile attitude." He said harshly. "I've done nothing to make you feel like you're indebted to me."

"Of course you haven't," I said earnestly, "but since Redwood was once my home, it would be easy to overstep my position. I never forgot that this is your home now, not mine, and I'm nothing more than a visitor. I appreciate all that you've done for my family, and I've tried to be circumspect."

He didn't comment, but instead asked about my day's work.

"I'm not progressing as fast as I hoped. I promised my sisters that I would return within two months, so I hope that I can meet that deadline. There are a few items I've laid aside so I can get your opinion on which category they belong in. Perhaps we can go to the warehouse after dinner and you can advise me."

He shook his head. "No. This is your birthday, and you shouldn't have to work tonight."

"This has been a delicious dinner," I said, "and all of the foods are favorites of mine."

When dessert was served, I exclaimed over the three-layer pecan cake, topped with coconut frosting. After we'd each been served a generous slice of the cake, I said to Angela, "Please take the rest to the workers in the kitchen, and thank them for the meal. I've certainly enjoyed it."

I lowered my eyes, realizing that I'd just stepped over my position after all. Edward was the one who was supposed to send the congratulations off to the kitchen staff, not me. And what should I do now? The meal was finished. Should I excuse myself and go to my room?

"Angela, please bring coffee to the garden room." Edward said as he stood behind my chair. "Or do you prefer tea?"

"Tea, if I may." I said, trying not to sound servile, but his closeness made me feel breathless. He put his hand under my elbow and walked beside me into the garden room. Furnished with wicker sofas and chairs, and light brown cushions, the room had always been one of my favorite places. Sliding glass doors on three sides gave access to the brick and stone terraced garden planted with perennials, herbs, and flowering plants in shades of brown and gray.

Edward guided me to a sofa and sat beside me. Again, I was on his right, in full view of his scars. Angela soon appeared with a silver tray that held a coffee urn and a teapot.

"We'll serve ourselves when we're ready, Angela." Edward said.

He took a small gift wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to me. "I could have done better if I had more time."

Flustered, I said, "I didn't know you were able to buy anything in such a short time."

His lips curved up in a crooked smile—the first time I'd ever seen him smile, and boy, did he have a nice smile.

"I called in a favor, with my friend Emmett. He doesn't do anything else with his time, so he might as well do a favor for me once in awhile."

My hand's moistened as I held the gift. How can I deal with the change in Edward? During the past few weeks, I was conscious that our relationship had altered. We worked well together at the warehouse—sometimes in comfortable silence, and others discussing what my father had collected. I'd enjoyed the walk from the warehouse each evening and always experienced a sense of loss when I turned toward the back stairs and he walked toward the main section of the house. Almost, I'd come to view him as a friend, but tonight was different. Should I accept his gift?

"Open it." He encouraged. Yet, I shook my head.

"The dinner was enough. I can't take anything else from you.

Edward took the box, unwrapped it, opened the box, and removed a necklace. I gasped at the dazzling jewelry. I knew it was expensive, because the name on the outside of the box indicated that the necklace had been purchased from the jewelry store my family and I shopped in our affluent days.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me and leaned forward…

**MUHAHAHA!!!!! The despicable cliffie!!!! Anyways, that was a LONG chapter. About 2,000 words! Holy crud….Anyways, you know the drill. Oh, and by the way, Edwards clothes, Bella's clothes, the house, and necklace, etc. etc. are on my profile. **

**~Fatal**


	9. Headstrong

**Here's another chappie!!!!! ^0^ I have done A LOT this week…..O.o ANYWAYS, I'm typing this on my laptop, as per usual, but right now, it won't let me connect to the internet, so I can't see what my reviews are!!!Well, I've already seen them, I just never picked out someone I wanted to dedicate this too…. ^-^;;…So I'll dedicate this to someone's name I know. Well, three persons.**

**Mystery625**

**IggyismyEdward (My bestie in real life ^^)**

**ANDDDD**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer (I've been forgetting to add this in O-o) : I DO NOT own anything but the……idea…AND my uber yummy chips and Ipod !**

**Well….That was one long Authors note…**

**Cookies for whoever read it!!!! **

**ENJOY CHAPPIE…..9?**

**Oh, some of you are going to hate me for the beginning of the chapter…. *coughcoughColorTuesdayBlackcoughcough***

BPOV

_He wrapped his arms around me and leaned forward…_

And leaned right back. It took me a couple seconds to realize that he had only been clasping on my necklace. Insert blush here.

"Perfect," he said, "I'm glad you wore that dress. Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing," I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror that was hanging above the fireplace. "It's truly a beautiful necklace, and it does look lovely with my dress, but I wish you hadn't done it. I don't want the Swans to be any further in debt to you."

"A gift is not a debt," He said grimly. "Sit down, I'm not finished yet."

I was still uneasy, but I sat back down on the couch, but sat as far from him as possible.

"As long as you remain here, I want you to consider this house your home. Just as it always used to be." He paused, just to hand me a set of keys. "Here is a key to the house and to my Volvo. It's yours to use whenever you want go anywhere. I usually use my Volvo most of the time, but my sister is on a tour showing off her fashion line in Europe for the next couple months. I'll just use her Porsche until she gets back. You should be done and gone by then." He seemed sad saying the last sentence, almost as if he wanted to cry. I must have been imaging it.

"That's not necessary. I don't expect or need any of this." I protested.

"And," he continued, as if I said nothing. "You're invited to share my evening meal every night, just like tonight. It's a trite expression, but please, make yourself at home."

I continued to shake my head, and he took my hand. The soft glow in his eyes took away the sting from his words. "You've indicated that we have an employer-employee relationship. I'm giving an order—you're to do as I say."

I wouldn't look at him, but I could hear that smirk in his voice.

"And I took the liberty of asking Angela to move your possessions to your former bedroom. You won't be going back to the servants rooms."

I raised my startled eyes to his. I knew that he slept in the master bedroom, just a few doors down from my old room.

"To keep me from 'taking advantage' of you, as she thinks I'm still a testosterone-thought driven teenager," he chuckled a bit while saying this. "She will be sleeping in one of the rooms on the opposite side of the hallway." He lifted my chin until we could look each other in the eyes. "Do this for me, Bella. It would make me feel so much less guilty. I never felt right about taking away your home."

My eyes lowered in sorrow. "If I get adjusted to my former surroundings, it will be just like losing my home all over again when I go back to my dad and sisters. I'm not sure I can bear losing it again."

"I never thought of it that way," Edward said in a contrite voice. "I don't want to cause you any more pain and distress."

"I appreciate your kindness. I'll do ask you ask." I touched the necklace. "Thank you—for everything."

"Is there anything else I can do to make your birthday complete."

"You've been so generous already, so I shouldn't ask, but want to telephone my dad. I won't reverse the charges because he can't afford the extra expenses, but I don't want to use your phones, and I don't have any way o get to a pay phone."

"You have a car know. You can go anywhere you want. But, that isn't necessary. Telephone from here. There's a phone jack in almost every room, so call him whenever you want to."

He walked with me to the front hallway, where we crossed the marble floor to the staircase. I extended my hand, and he held it briefly, and I felt that shock like I always do whenever we come in contact. I started up the stairs, and when the staircase curved, I paused beneath the crystal chandelier. I turned and looked at him where he stood in the center of the hallway. Our gazes held for a long moment.

"Good night, Edward." I said before I moved towards my room.

EPOV

I leaned forward and clasped her necklace and sat back immediately, already missing the closeness of her body to mine.

"Perfect," I said, "I'm glad you wore that dress. Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing," She got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hanging above the fireplace. "It's truly a beautiful necklace, and it does look lovely with my dress, but I wish you hadn't done it. I don't want the Swans to be any further in debt to you."

"A gift is not a debt," I said grimly. "Sit down, I'm not finished yet."

She sat back down on the couch, but sat as far from me as possible.

"As long as you remain here, I want you to consider this house your home. Just as it always used to be." I paused, just to hand her a set of keys. "Here is a key to the house and to my Volvo. It's yours to use whenever you want go anywhere. I usually use my Volvo most of the time, but my sister is on a tour showing off her fashion line in Europe for the next couple months. I'll just use her Porsche until she gets back. You should be done and gone by then." I said the last part quietly. I felt like crying. I knew that she had to leave sometime, but saying it out loud was like confirming it.

"That's not necessary. I don't expect or need any of this." She protested.

"And," I continued. "You're invited to share my evening meal every night, just like tonight. It's a trite expression, but please, make yourself at home."

She continued to shake her head, and I took her hand. "You've indicated that we have an employer-employee relationship. I'm giving an order—you're to do as I say."

She wouldn't look at me.

"And I took the liberty of asking Angela to move your possessions to your former bedroom. You won't be going back to the servants rooms."

"To keep me from 'taking advantage' of you, as she thinks I'm still a testosterone-thought driven teenager," I chuckled a bit while saying this, thinking about how she thought I had at one time been a 'ladies man'. "She will be sleeping in one of the rooms on the opposite side of the hallway." I lifted her chin until we could look each other in the eyes. "Do this for me, Bella. It would make me feel so much less guilty. I never felt right about taking away your home."

Her eyes lowered in sorrow. "If I get adjusted to my former surroundings, it will be just like losing my home all over again when I go back to my dad and sisters. I'm not sure I can bear losing it again."

"I never thought of it that way," I said in a contrite voice. "I don't want to cause you any more pain and distress."

"I appreciate your kindness. I'll do ask you ask." She touched the necklace. "Thank you—for everything."

"Is there anything else I can do to make your birthday complete." I felt as if I should do more, but didn't know what.

"You've been so generous already, so I shouldn't ask, but want to telephone my dad. I won't reverse the charges because he can't afford the extra expenses, but I don't want to use your phones, and I don't have any way o get to a pay phone." She said, a bit nervous.

"You have a car know. You can go anywhere you want. But, that isn't necessary. Telephone from here. There's a phone jack in almost every room, so call him whenever you want to."

We to the front hallway, where we crossed the marble floor to the staircase. She extended her hand, and I held it briefly, and I felt that shock like I always do whenever we come in contact. Bella started up the stairs, and when the staircase curved, she paused beneath the crystal chandelier. She turned and looked at me where I stood in the center of the hallway. Our gazes held for a long moment.

"Good night, Edward." She said before walking towards her room.

"Good night Bella. I love you." I whispered. I wanted to tell her that all night, but never built up enough courage to do so.

What if she rejected me? I mean, I don't exactly have women lining up at the door, but I know that my feelings are true. I couldn't take another heartbreak. Not after Tanya.

I was falling in love with Bella. And I was falling fast and hard. This could only end in pain and misery.

**Is Eddie boy here in love or what? I feel bad for him… :( Don't any of you??? Anyways, I think I have a way for Jake to be put in here, but I'm not totally sure. **

**Review? The button doesn't bite, I promise.**

**Fatal. **


	10. Never Think

**I'm not dedicating this chapter to anyone, because I didn't get much reviews….D:**

**And since I didn't get that many, there weren't that many to choose from and none of them caught my eye….**

**Not much else to say…**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

BPOV

I easily resumed the role of mistress of the house, because Edward's attitude kept the situation from being awkward. At dinner we visited like I'd done with Charlie. After dinner he joined me when I went to the pergola or to the garden room to read. He brought his paper and read, and sometimes we watched some T.V. If I strolled along the river, he went with me, it was as if I was seeing the property through his eyes. I was learning to appreciate and fall in love with it all over again. Every morning, I received a fresh rose beside my breakfast plate. Obviously, he'd meant what he said when he told me to make myself at home.

Why was he doing this? Did he have some ulterior motive? Why was my dad reluctant for me to return to Redwood without him? Was there a side of Edward I hadn't seen?

There were way to many questions that swirled around my head, needing to be answered.

I was content at just being at Redwood again, that I had no desire to go anywhere but to church every once in awhile. I would have preferred to walk, but I didn't want to offend Edward. The first Sunday after I'd been restored to my home and former position, I decided to drive his car to the church. The night before, he'd asked me to have breakfast with him in the garden room.

"_Sunday morning is the only time I eat a leisurely breakfast and I'd like for you to join me."_

"_It depends on how leisurely you'll be," I responded with a smile. "I'm going to church, and need to be there by nine thirty."_

"_Then we'll eat at eight."_

"_Since I'm joining you for breakfast, will you go with me to church?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just no."_

_Not wanting to upset him, I didn't pry._

EPOV

I didn't promise, but when she was ready to leave, I walked to the garage with her in case she needed any help with the car. Since she'd asked me to go to church, that sounded as if she wasn't ashamed to be seen with me in public. Should I ask her on a date? Spending time with Bella was healing my in places that I didn't know I was even injured.

Each Sunday, after breakfast, I gave the staff the rest of the day off. I noticed that Bella had usually spent her other Sundays with Angela, but when the housekeeper left the estate soon after Bella had left, I hoped that her and I could have the rest of the day to ourselves.

When Bella returned, I heard her enter the kitchen. The kitchen staff left sandwich fixings and other snacks in the fridge, and I knew that she would prepare a light lunch. I walked in before she could choose anything.

"Hi," she said, blushing, "You caught me raiding the fridge…"

"We could go someplace for lunch, if you prefer."

"Thanks, but I need to catch up on some computer work. Charlie keeps bugging me to know when I'll be heading back."

"Don't you have to sisters to help care for him?"

She laughed, "You don't know my sisters! They've been spoiled all their lives, and keep complaining to my dad, blaming him for their troubles. They way they act, you'd guess that living on a farm is worse than living in Siberia."

I watched her closely. She'd refused to go to lunch, did she really have computer work to attend to? She'd invited me to go to church with her. Was that different than going somewhere else with me? I'd gotten used to people staring at my scars, but it may bother her.

"I'm going to eat a snack on the patio. Do you want to join me?"

I smiled a genuine smile, the first in awhile. "Yes. I'd like that."

She filled a tray with two wrapped sandwiches, some fruit, and some bottled drinks. I picked up the tray and carried it to the patio out back, where we sat at a small glass topped table.

"When we were children," she said, reminiscing, "we had company over every Sunday. My dad's parents were alive then and several of our cousins lived in the next town over. Do you have any family, Edward?"

I sighed before answering. "Well…there are seven people total, soon to be nine people in my family." Bella's eyes widened. "Yes, I have a big family. But, we're all adopted. My parents, Carlisle is a very successful doctor and my mother Esme, is a popular home designer. I have four other siblings. Emmett, is a lazy bum. He inherited a vast amount of money, invested it and went from there. Rosalie, his wife, is a supermodel. Jasper is in the war in a way. He used to actually fight, but I'll get to that. He plans strategies for them now. His wife, my sister, is a fashion designer. She'd pregnant with twins, which worried Jasper so he stopped taking the risk of war. Then there's me."

"Wow." Bella seemed utterly speechless.

After lunch, we went to the warehouse, and although I praised her on her efficiency, I was disturbed when I saw how much work she'd done. In a few weeks she'd be going out of my life. Forever most likely. Was I ready for that? For the only person I felt connected to, to just walk away?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! I dunno…I just felt like that was the right place to stop the chappie….:3 Review?????**

**Fatal**


	11. Fences

**NOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**Dedicated to my RAWAT! (inside joke) **

**SIERRA**

:3

**ENJOY~!**

EPOV

At five o'clock, Bella said, "Time to stop for today. I'm going to a small gathering in the park for youth activities. They're serving a buffet. Do you want to come?"

"Yes," I answered, not willing to turn down an opportunity to be with her. I looked down at my dark jeans and button down grey shirt. "Like this?"

She nodded, smiling, pleased that I would be going with her. "We'll be eating in the picnic area. You look fine, but my shirt is dirty, so I'm going to put on a new one. Meet me in the garage in 15 minutes or so?"

My pulse hammered as we walked up the staircase together, and my heart rejoiced. She must not be ashamed to be seen with me.

"I'll drive the Volvo." I said, as I was leaving her at the door to her room.

About 50 people had already come to the park when we arrived. Maybe this wasn't such a small gathering. Bella introduced me to some people she knew, many of which worked at the Redwood Estate when she had lived there. With her at my side, I didn't mind the curious glances in my direction. Actually, I'd hardly even noticed them. After all, the only glimpse my neighbors had of me was when I was driving to and from work. I've never been class conscious, and my business brought me into contact with the public, so it was easy for me to be pleasant to my neighbors.

A sense of well-being had settled over me, and after we left to park, I traveled along country road, taking the long way back to Redwood. We drove with the windows down, enjoying the twilight sky, and the soft melodies of Claude Debussy and other classicals. I said goodnight to her at the foot of the steps and turned to my office. I stopped by the drawing room and studied Bella's portrait for a long time.

"Thank you for bringing her to me," I said to no one in particular, "Her kindness is changing me. The bitterness of the past is slowly disappearing and being replaced with hope and trust—something I lacked for a long time."

BPOV

The next night, while we were eating dinner, Edward mentioned, "The Virginia Wind Symphony will be playing tomorrow night at View Park tomorrow night. You've probably heard their performances."

"Yes, many times."

"I have tickets. I'd like for you tome come with me."

I hesitated, and without meeting his eyes, shook my head. "No, I can't go."

When he clammed up and hardly spoke during the remainder of the meal, I knew I'd hurt him. When he went to his room instead of following me into that garden room, I realized what my answer had seemed like. He thought I was ashamed to be seen with him. How could I convince him that it wasn't the reason without mentioning his disfigurement which was never a subject between us? I asked that I wouldn't see his scars, and I hardly ever noticed they were there anymore.

He still hadn't sought my presence by the time I usually went to my room, and I walked down the hallway to his office. The door was open, and he sat still at his desk, staring into space. I paused in the doorway, and he looked up at me with the guarded expression I hadn't seen in days.

"Please understand that the fact I didn't want to the Symphony itself wasn't personal—it had nothing to do with you." I paused, wondering how far I should go. "I do enjoy your company." His eyes softened a little, so I walked into the room and put my hands on the desk. "It was a regular thing for my family and I to go to the Symphony every time it was performed. So did our friends. If I go with you tomorrow night, I know I'd see my former friends, and I'm not ready to face them and their pity."

"Did your friends abandon you when your father's fortune decreased?" He asked, his emerald eyes piercing with their intensity.

"No, well, at least most of them didn't. They telephoned until they realized I wouldn't be returning their calls, but since we no longer had family ties to bind us. It's a pride thing, I guess, but I can't meet them now and have them ask questions and study me like and animal on how I've changed."

If anyone could understand how I feel, I'm sure Edward could.

Edward said softly after a minute, "It's alright Bella, I shouldn't have been so touchy about it."

"My mother always told me to not be so concerned about pride, so I guess I'm failing there, but I'm hoping I can finish my work and return to Kansas without meeting anyone I used to know."

"You intend to go back?" he asked.

Startled, I answered, "Of course! Every time I talk to my dad, he asks when I'll be returning home. I should be finished in a month or so, and you can start advertising the collection for sale. When those artifacts are gone, that will allow all remains of my former life style to be gone forever and I'll be relieved to see it go. With the past behind me, I can start fresh."

Still feeling bad about earlier, Edward apologized again. "I didn't mean to make you feel sad, Bella. I thought you needed a break and might enjoy the music."

"I would have, but right now, I'm content to stay here."_ With you…._

I was shocked at what I almost said, and where my thoughts were turning…

**Please review more, I need more people to review so I can choose a person to dedicate to. **

**Plus, it makes me feel as though my writing is getting worse. I used to get a lot of review but now I hardly get any… :\ :/**

**Fatal**


	12. Tonightless

**2****ND**** CHAPPIE TODAY! :3**

**PRAISE ME!!!!**

**. . . . . . . **

**Well. . . **

**Okay, I didn't mention in the last chapter that I'm at home sick. I MIGHT have the stomach flu (I've been throwing up and … other stuff….)**

**ANYWAYS! **

**Enj—WAIT! **

**COLORTUESDAYBlACK! I forgot to tell you! I DID listen to the song you suggested. I found out the other day that I already have it on my IPod. . . . e – o**

**Now in return for updating twice AND listening to the song, I DEMAND you (I mean ALL of you) to look up the band Cinema Bizarre**

**I LOVE that band 3**

**HOLY CANOLE **

**That's a long author's note OwO**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!!!!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY PUFFCAKES!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –coughcoughcoughcough WATER! Coughcouhgcoughcough-**

**I've totally lost it (= 3 =)**

**I'm not dedicating this to anyone…..**

**ENJOY! (finally XD)**

EPOV

I was heartened by her words that evening. I didn't want Bella to leave, but her quick response assured me that even temperament and kindness weren't enough to make her stay. Not a day passed that I didn't understand more why her name was Bella.

The rest of the week, I tried to think of someplace I could take Bella that wouldn't rake up any unwanted memories of the past. At the buffet, people had liked me enough, so I went on the walk with Bella to her church, I talked with people for a few minutes and then left. I wasn't willing to go to church. When we returned to Redwood, Bella prepared a light lunch, which we shared on the patio. I looked forward to these relaxing hours with Bella like a child waited to open presents on Christmas.

I was continually thinking of ways to keep her with me at Redwood. Today, Bella sported jeans and a dark blue shirt, which looked amazing on her. I thought about how much of a difference Bella made in my enjoyment of Redwood. Before, it was just a house, now I couldn't wait to return to my _home. _

We'd finished our lunch and were sipping cup of water when Emmett barged onto the patio. His entrance annoyed me. Emmett was in the habit of coming unannounced and loudly. I knew that this visit was only meant so Emmett could see Bella. Normally, I wouldn't mind. But, Sunday afternoons were when Bella and I were alone in the house and they had become special for me, and I didn't want anyone to intrude.

I made the introductions, resenting the way Emmett assessed Bella, as if studying an animal.

"Would you like some water, or a sandwich, Mr. Cullen?"

"I was late for breakfast, so I'm not hungry," Emmett said , "but, I'd like some water. And please, call me Emmett." He smiled, showing his dimples.

"I'll go get another cup. Be right back."**(I was so tempted to put BRB! But that would be weird. :/) ** Bella said as she went inside.

Emmett turned to me and said, "I can see why you've been keeping her to yourself." He winked.

Angrily, I answered, "I hope your curiosity is satisfied now."

"Oh, I've seen her before. I watched her on her father's ships when she was just a girl. She was beautiful then, but nothing compared to what she is today. Maturity and puberty have done wonders for her. Of course, Rose is more beautiful in my eyes."

The conversation came to a halt when Bella returned with Emmett's drink. "Do you want anything else?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I'll go upstairs. I want to write to my dad. It was nice to meet you, Emmett."

Emmett stood and shook her hand.

"Edward tells me you've been working very hard, you should take a break. I'd like for you and Eddie-boy over there to join me for a meal at the Fisherman's Wharf sometime this week."

Bella darted a quick glance my way. "I don't know…" Bella hesitated and I'm guessing that's because she might see one of her old friends there. "I'll think about it, and Edward can let you know."

Silence followed Bella's exit, and once I was sure she'd be out of hearing, I said vexed, "Why did you do that? I'm not sure she wants to be seen with me."

"Are you sure _you _want to be seen with _her?_ You haven't dated anyone since Tanya Denali dumped you when you had the accident. Are you sure you've gotten over her? If you haven't, I'll tell you now, Tanya would like to come back to you. She recently divorced and when I ran into her last week, she asked if you were dating anyone."

"I have no interest in Tanya Denali." I said tightly.

"No," Emmett drawled, "because you've fallen for Bella. But, I just wanted you to know that Tanya may have had a change of heart."

"Or an empty wallet." Emmett was about to answer, but I cut him off. "Let's go watch some sports or we'll be fighting like dog and cat for the rest of the afternoon."

We walked into the living room, and I turned on the big screen.

When I sat down, Emmett said, "Think about this trip to Fisherman's Wharf. You might actually enjoy yourself."

**DONE!!!!!!!**

**And since I'm home ALL DAY expect ANOTHER chapter!!! ^^**

**Fatal**


	13. Hero

**THIRD CHAPPIE!!!! :3**

**Forget praises, GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!  
I'm going to make this short and sweet, got it?**

**Lots of reviews= happy author**

**Barely any reviews= mad author**

**Mad author= slow updates**

**Slow updates=mad readers**

**Mad readers=barely any reviews**

**See the cycle? This could all be avoided IF YOU JUST REVIEW!!!!**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV(I've been doing his POV a lot haven't I?)

When we finished dinner the next evening and had moved to the garden room, I wandered around the room restlessly until I stopped at one of the sliding doors and looked out over the yard.

"Do you want to accept Emmett's invitation to dine at Fisherman's Wharf with him?" I asked out of the blue, not looking at her.

BPOV(Fast switch I know, this part needs to be in her POV)

I had lost sleep last night, trying to make the decision. Personally, I was content to remain at the house, because in a few weeks, I'd have to leave it and this time there would be no reason to return in the future. But I considered Edward. Did he take refuge in the house to hide his scarred face from the judging eyes of the public? Or was there another reason?

"I'm willing to go if you are," I said, and he whirled to face me, his eyes filled with excitement. "I've decided it's cowardly to stay in this house like a shield all day to avoid seeing other people I used to know."I said pointedly, in case this was the reason he'd become a recluse.

"Should I tell Emmett to make reservations for Thursday evening?"

"That would be fine with me. I've also hesitated to go anywhere because I don't have clothes that are in style. This doesn't bother me, but if I see people I used to know they'd notice. I've decided that this is foolish, I'll never again be the pampered daughter of Charlie Swan with a large credit account in Norfolk's finest stores, free do buy anything I want."

"I guess I've not really thought about how your father's downfall affected your life too. And yet, you've handled it without bitterness."

I laughed, "Oh, I've had my bitter moments, believe me," I had a weary smile on my face, "But faith in the fact that we'd hit bottom and that it could only get better brought me through it. I've accepted the fact that my life won't ever be the same. When my father's health improves, I'm going to launch out on my own, be independent. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life dwelling on what I can't change."

"That's something I have yet to master. I'm always resentful and hold grudges at the blows life deals me."

That was the closest he'd come to referring to his scars, but he'd have to be more specific than that if he wanted me to comment. I knew that accident was a touchy subject, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

**Ok, so originally, there was a lot more in the first chappie I wrote, but I cut it out. And I'm not going to add stuff from the next chapter 'cause that would mess it up, for me anyway. **

**Fatal**

**P.S. I'm hoping to get another chapter out today.**


	14. Heroine

**Is this the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter I've done today??????**

**Eh well….**

**ENJOY!!!!**

BPOV

When I entered my room the next day after work, a red dress was sprawled across my bed. A beautiful one at that, a v-neck, lacey ¾ sleeves, and mid-calf chiffon skirt. From the tags, I could tell that it was from a very expensive shop. At first, I was humiliated that Edward thought I'd been hinting for him to buy me some cloths. Then, I became angry. I snatched up the dress and ran down the stairs, and confronted Edward in his office. I threw the dress down on his desk, turned on my heel, and walked swiftly out of the room without saying a word.

I heard Edward vault out of his chair and run after me, catching up in seconds. He grabbed my arm, and I turned around, furious.

"What brought this on?" He asked softly.

"How DARE you!" I yelled, my voice shaking. "Do you have such a low opinion of me that you think I was hinting for you to buy me a dress?!"

"No, I didn't think that," Edward said slowly, keeping a calm voice. "I wanted to buy you a gift. I kept thinking that if it wasn't for me, you'd still have lots of nice clothes."

I stamped my foot, a natural instinct for girls. "Will you stop belittling yourself?! I've told you before, if you hadn't bought this property, Charlie might have ended up in jail for defrauding his creditors. I've never EVER blamed you for what happened to us!"

I wretched my arm out of his grasp and ran up a couple stairs before he said, "I'd like for you to keep the dress."

I stopped before turning to face him. "I will never wear that dress, so you might as well return it."

"Are you still coming to dinner with me on Thursday?" Edward's voice was even, but I could hear that he was sad. Maybe near tears, and I heard the hope.

I should've said no, but I couldn't do that to him.

"That's up to you. If I go, I pick out my clothes."

"Deal." I could hear the smile before I saw it.

The dress incident wasn't a subject mentioned at dinner, but our evening was strained because I was still angry at Edward, and he was contrite.

-Thursday-

BPOV

I spent a lot of time on what I would wear Thursday, I wanted to be presentable in my own clothes as much as I would be in the red dress.

I didn't have much choice, so I wore my dark blue top and a black and blue skirt with some flats. As a peace offering, I wore the necklace he gave me. I hadn't worn it much since I didn't want it to get caught on anything in the warehouse.

Dressed in dark jeans and a blue shirt almost as dark as mine, Edward waited for me at the foot of the stairs. He took my hand and pulled me close, stopping short of an embrace.

We started walking to the garage and he put his arms around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful, I must say, I like this much more than the red dress. I'm glad we match." He threw his head back and laughed a throaty laugh. "Forgive me?"

Blushing a deep red, I said, "Forgive _me _for getting so worked up about just a dress."

"I won't make that mistake again, that's for sure." He said, and as we walked to the car, I realized he would have many more opportunities. My work would be completed in two weeks about.

EPOV (this will be a short one)

Fisherman's Wharf, was one of Norfolk's largest and finest restaurant, famous for its buffet containing a lot of seafood. I asked for the reservation in Emmett's name, and put my arm around Bella's petite waist as we walked to the table where Emmett sat with a strawberry blonde woman. When Emmett stood, I muttered profanities under my breath and my face flushed, causing my scars to stand out even more than usual. My arm tightened around Bella's waist.

_Tanya._

BPOV ( Yuppers. That was Edward's POV XD)

"Good evening," Emmett said, Bella, this is Tanya Denali. Tanya, Isabella Swan, more known as Bella. Edward, I believe you and Tanya are well acquainted."

Was Tanya one of Edward's Co-workers? Friends? A lover? I blushed when I thought of the last one, and my heart tightened just a little.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Bella." Tanya said. "I've heard about you."

As Edward seated me, I said, "Hello, Tanya. It's nice you could join us for dinner. I thought I was going to be surrounded by these pigs all night." I laughed. When Edward gave me a look that said 'what the heck?' I stopped laughing. Just a little. "I'm joking Edward," I said, reaching over to touch his arm, and saw Tanya stiffen up. "I haven't had a good seafood meal since I moved from this area and went to Kansas, which is too far from the ocean for fresh seafood."

I'd determined, when I'd accepted the invitation, that I wouldn't hide from my past anymore. The decline of my family wasn't anybody's fault, and I wouldn't turn away from my family's misfortune. I wasn't going to embrace it, but I want going to hide from it either.

"What part of Kansas do you live in?" Tanya asked, as if she were interested. I've got a tip for you honey, acting isn't your forte.

The waiter came and took our orders, and before we moved towards the buffet, I said, "My mother inherited a bug farm, not very far from Topeka, and she willed it to go to her kids, with my dad as the trustee. It was in our names and wasn't included in my dad's assets when he lost his shipyard, so we kept it. My dad and I like the farm, but no one else in the family shares our opinion."

The rest of the meal was enjoyable, and I wasn't dreading that someone would ask any questions. Tanya, Emmett and I chatted a bit, but it was obvious that Edward was angry, and he would answer in monosyllables when Emmett tried to draw him into the conversation.

A few people that I once knew stopped by the table and seemed genuinely happy to see me. The evening would have been a satisfying one if Edward wasn't angry, making me wonder what was wrong. The food was delicious, and both Emmett and Tanya definitely knew how to keep a conversation going. But Edward hardly spoke, and when he did, his voice was harsh and tight. The polar opposite than his normal, pleasant and soft voice I loved.

**DONE!!!!! :D**

**Well.**

**I think I'm going to do another one. :T**

**We're already probably past the halfway mark by now. :( **

**So that means that this might end soon….I don't know**

**Okay, so I do. But I'll never tell. (;**

**Fatal **


	15. Lips of an Angel

**HERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! :D**

**So YAY!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**WAIT!  
GUESS WHAT!!!**

**IM ACTUALLY DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER!!! :O I know. Surprises even me. XD**

**OK so here we go:**

**ColorTuesdayBlack gets a permanent dedication for always making my smile and laugh. :3**

**IggyismyEdward gets permanent one JUST FOR BEING BORN! XD Ily Sierra !**

**AND NOW! For the ded—whoa.**

**My dogs both just twitched their legs at the same time O.e XD**

**ANYWAYS: The dedication for THIS CHAPTER goes to:**

**Green Eyed Vampire**

**!!**

**Just cuz I liked your name :P**

**ENJOY  
!!!**

**OH! (sorry) But anyone wanna read my new story: Black and Bruised ? Its just a rough draft. But people seem to like it so..CHECK IT OUT!**

**ENJOY(FOR REAL)**

**!!**

EPOV

When Tanya and Bella went to the restroom before dessert was served, I turned to Emmett and slapped him upside that head, making him choke on his water.

"Why did you invite Tanya? If I hadn't had Bella with me, I would have left immediately."

"Calm down, Eddie-boy," Emmett said, using the name I hate. "You haven't seen Tanya since she broke your engagement, I thought you should meet her again. It's a good idea for you to see her and Bella together so you know which one you should choose. I did this for your own good."

I groaned. "Out of all the friends I choose to talk to, I pick the one that messes with my affairs for my own good! Bella has handled it well, but I know she knows I'm angry and she's bound to suspect something. It's hard to tell what Tanya might tell her."

Emmett looked over my shoulder, at something and looked back and smiled. "There, here they come now. Calm down and act like you've got a _little _intelligence."

I smirked. "Says the guy who thought that Santa was real until he was 19, almost 20 years old." I said it quite loudly, so people looked over, and Bella and Tanya were close enough that they surely heard me.

Emmett slapped my arm. "Shut up! You said you'd never tell anyone!!!"

"I just said on purpose. I didn't mean to tell everyone in the restaurant that YOU THOUGHT SANTA WAS REAL UNTIL YOU WERE ALMOST 20 YEARS OLD." I yelled the last part, making sure that everyone heard me loud and clear.

Emmett just shrank down and tried to make himself smaller, a big feat for someone of his size.

BPOV

Driving back to Redwood, Edward still wasn't talkative, but I chatted about the evening.

"I enjoyed being out again," I said, "so, I'm glad Emmett invited us. It wasn't at all difficult to meet anyone I once knew, like I thought. I had a very nice time. Thank you for taking me along."

"I'm glad you did. Obviously I didn't."

I laughed softly. "I noticed."

"Do you know anything about Tanya?"

"I've seen her name in the paper, and in the news. I liked her, she was nice."

"Tanya is from Alaska, and we were engaged once. She broke the engagement when I…" I noticed his muscles tightening and his hands gripping the wheel. "When I had my accident."

So, Tanya left him when he'd become disfigured?! If his scarred face was a problem in the past, that didn't seem to be an issue tonight. I hadn't been unaware of Tanya's failed attempts to charm Edward out of his bad mood.

"She married someone else and moved away. Emmett told me a few days ago that she is divorced and is living in Alaska again. She's just down for a visit and wanted to get back with me, but those romantic feelings I had for her left a long time ago. I've never forgiven Tanya for the way she treated me, and I'm angry that Emmett invited her tonight."

I put my hand on his arm. "Maybe it's a good thing you saw her tonight. How else would you know if you still had feelings for her or not?"

"That's what Emmett said, and his experiment worked and backfired. I know those feelings are going, but the feelings of betrayal and depression are still raw. I tried to push those down and be kind, act as if she were a perfect stranger, but I couldn't. So, I just ended up hating her more and being cruel."

I wish his words hadn't brought so much pleasure to me. He hated her. That's good right?

I patted his arm one more time and brought it back to my lap. "Then, tonight has been a new beginning for both of us. Once I was able to admit that my former way of life was gone forever, it became easier to talk about the changes in our back. It's taken me to realize, but I now know that material wealth isn't the road to happiness."

EPOV

I put my arm around Bella's waist while we walked into the house, and she leaned into me. I'd come very close to telling Bella just how much I'd been hurt when Tanya left me while we were driving back, but I didn't know how.

So, when we were at her door, I said goodnight, and started to walk to my room, she did something bold.

She grabbed my wrist, and turned me around.

She kissed my cheek, on a scar.

"Goodnight Edward."

Her door shut quickly, and I was left standing out in the dark hall. My hand was still on my cheek while I sat on my bed before I got under the covers. Where she kissed me, it felt like there was a fire on it.

It was pleasant.

Maybe, just MAYBE, I have a chance.

**:D How'd that soothe your wishes for them to kiss? Ok, so it wasn't a full on make-out session, but still. = 3=**

**ANYWAYS! REMEMBER THE CYCLE!**

**Fatal**


	16. Misery Business

**Okay, so I know, I know, I've been going crazy with the updates today. You try being cooped up in your bedroom with now TV(Well, I don't watch it a lot but whatever) and see how you cope with boredom. I could have gone downstairs and do stuff…bit I'm perfectly content in my room, thank you very much. ANYWAYS!!!!!!**

**Dedication:**

**Permanent:**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**IggyismyEdward**

**Today's:**

**Bizarre. Ponies**

**For their creative reviews.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**[Part one]**

BPOV

I shut the door, and slid down to the floor.

Tonight was very fun, until I learned what Tanya had done to Edward.

How could she do that? He was the kindest, most caring person I knew. He could be a very closed up person, with wall around him that were nearly impenetrable, but once he'd calmed down and relaxed enough to let his was down, then you got to the real Edward. The Edward I love. The Edward who has feelings, the Edward that wouldn't hurt a fly if he was able.

I had liked Tanya, but I now realize that she probably wanted to marry Edward for his money, and possibly a child.

If they had a child together, no doubt it would be a beautiful one.

He was very handsome, and she was very beautiful, of course they were attracted to each other when they first met.

But back to the present.

I had just kissed Edward before I closed the door.

How could I be so foolish? I think I may be falling for him, but what if I'm just fantasizing about moving back into my old home?

I kissed his scarred side of his face, and I'd meant to. My lips still felt like they were on fire.

And that feeling of a live wire going through us was multiplied a thousand times when I kissed him.

I'm sure he felt it to, when I closed the door, I saw him standing there, holding his cheek and with a shocked expression on his face.

Sighing, I got up from the floor and went to the bathroom, to change into my pajamas and get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later, I was sliding under the covers and into the soft sheets of my king sized bed. I looked around for a little while.

I saw my room from a different point of view this time.

Before I saw a luxurious room that was fit for a queen. I saw all my material things as my jewels, and things that no one else could have.

I was shallow, but now, I see a room for a pampered rich kid that didn't work for anything she owned.

I saw that really, this room was fit for a prisoner.

The last thought that clouded my mind was that of Edward.

Edward smiling, Edward laughing, Edward sad, angry, close to tears, and most importantly, I thought about how Edward sounded when he was telling me about what Tanya had done to him.

I closed my eyes, thinking about how good it felt to kiss him.

I woke up, feeling more refreshed than I have in a long time, and looked at the clock. 7:30.

Edward would already have left by now, so I didn't need to check and see if he wanted to eat breakfast with me.

It wasn't that late, so I took my time taking a shower, letting the hot water loosen up my muscles.

I chose to wear jeans and a green tee-shirt. One that matched Edward's deep eyes. I wanted to wear the necklace, but if I broke it or lost the chain, I wouldn't have something but memories to remember him by.

Around mid-day, it was getting pretty hot out in the warehouse, so I sat against the wall, as I put my head back on the wall I took off my thick gloves.

I sat there for about five minutes, and then stood up and put the gloves back on.

I had only been back at work for a few minutes when the phone rang.

Who would be calling here in the middle of the day? I wondered as I got up from the ground and dusted of my knees.

I walked over to the phone, and saw that it was an unfamiliar number.

I took off my gloves and wiped my sweaty hands on my pants before answering.

It was probably Edward, the warehouse had a different extension from the house, and no one ever called.

With a smile in my voice, I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella?" A booming voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is Emmett Cullen. I have some news about Edward."

"Yes?"

"Don't be concerned, but he's been in an accident."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**What happened to Edward? :O Idk!**

**Well I do :P **

**BUT I won't update until I get THREE reviews for THIS CHAPTER.**

**M'kay?  
Is that too hard to ask? I think not.**

**So, If I were you, I'd hurry up and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THEN and ONLY then will you know what happened :D**

**Fatal**


	17. Questionsquestions from the readers

**Betcha thought this was another chapter huh?**

**NOPE. As of right now, I only have 1 review for the last chappie. 2 to go.**

**In this update, I'm going to be answering questions sent in.**

Bizarre. Ponies:Why was that called chapter 'Hero'? I don't know, I probably missed it :[. Oh well. :D Yay!!

A: Well, not everyone will see why, but the title goes with the other chapter, Heroine, cuz you know, they sorta help each other out. :/ But yeah….

Grey Eyed Vampire: What happened to Edward?

A: All in due time, all it due time (;

Tori Scanga: will you be explaining more about the accident?

A: Yep.

Loves to read: Will they go out on a date soon?

A: maybe…(;

Bluebaby3296: how old is bella?

A: Bella is 18. As I get further into the story I imagine Edward as a 22, or there around, year old too. I'm gonna change it to that.

**Well, that's all for now (;**

**Anyways, if you've got any other questions let me know, I'd be more than happy to answer them :D.**

**Til next time**

**Fatal**


	18. Escape to the Stars

**YAY! **

**So, 3 people reviewed, like I asked –coughcoughDEMANDEDcoughcough-**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Permanent:**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**IggyismyEdward**

**Today's:**

**Rosby**

**!!!**

**Since they're the one who gave me the third review and got you all a new chapter!!!**

**Enjoy:**

**[part two]**

BPOV

"_Don't be concerned, but he's been in an accident."_

My heart stopped in my chest. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know yet."

"What happened?"

"We met for breakfast, and as he was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, a semi veered out of control and over into Edward's lane and hit the driver's side of the Volvo. They're loading him into the ambulance now. I'll call you back when I know something new, okay?"

That wasn't good enough. I need to know something NOW. Where was he? How bad? Will he live?

"Where are they taking him?"

Emmett named the hospital and I recognize it from where my family and I had always gone. After he was finished, I said, "I'll leave in five minutes. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"That isn't necess—" Emmet started to say, but I cut him off by hanging up. If Edward was injured, even a tiny cut, I wanted to be with him. I didn't have any extra time to be arguing with Emmett.

Half an hour later, I walked into the crowded waiting room. Emmett was hard to miss, he was leaning against the wall.

"How is he?" I demanded, out of breath.

"No word yet. I tried calling our family, only Rosalie answered, but knowing her, she'll track down everyone and tell them. It was good for you to come."

I didn't answer, and he pointed to two empty seats in the corner. We can sit over there, if you like."

"Sure. Thanks for calling."I said. "I told Angela about the accident, so the Redwood staff will be ready to help."

The few times I've seen Emmett, I always made the assumption that he was care-free, and always happy, but waiting with him, his face was contorted with worry and concern.

"I can't stop thinking about his other accident and what that did to him. He had always been handsome, a pretty boy, and the whole family, and Tanya, were with him when he was taking off his bandages and looking into the mirror. Now, our family isn't a crying family, and most of us haven't cried much since, but we all bawled like little babies when we saw happened to his face. He didn't shed one tear."

Gathering my courage, I spoke up. "I'd like to know about his accident. He's never mentioned his disfigurement to me, and I don't want to remind him."

"Edward had taken up hunting when he was a little boy. He'd grown up doing it, so as you can imagine, he was very skilled. One day, he was out hunting with Jasper, Carlisle and I, and he spotted a mountain lion. That's Edward's favorite animal to hunt. Anyways, he chased it for a few miles, and we ran after him. All of the sudden, it turned at him and charged. One shot would have killed that sucker, but for some reason, his gun stalled. It wouldn't fire, so the mountain lion attacked Edward. The lion got his shoulder pretty bad to, but it's covered up most of the time. Edward's face was in shreds by the time we caught up, Edward's always been a fast runner, and we had to shoot the lion. Edward barely made it to the hospital alive, he was bleeding so badly."

I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to cry, I felt so sorry. Emmett took out a picture from his wallet. "This is a picture of Edward and I when we were in high school. After the accident, Edward got rid of all of the pictures, and would be furious if he knew I still carried this on around with me."

This was the first close up picture I had seen of Edward, all the other ones were I little distance away, and even in those he was handsome. But, now that I could see what he looked like up close, those other pictures seemed obsolete. A big change was obviously his appearance, but the biggest change of all was his expression. He had a look of pride, serenity, optimism, total happiness—traits I haven't seen in Edward. I shuddered, then gave the picture back to Emmett.

"What a shame!" I said.

"Edward simply refused to have plastic surgery. He said people needed to take him as he was, but he's become a recluse. He used to be so outgoing and wanted to try new thing, he loved sports, he loved socializing, and his favorite thing was to play his piano. He doesn't do anything that he used to, not even play his piano. Last week was the first time he's been out in the evening with me, he's sure as hell changed a lot lately." Emmett added pointedly.

I was spared the reply as a doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Edward Cullen's relatives?" she said, scanning the room. Emmett stood up and was spotted immediately.

"Here."

The doctor walked to us, but I remained seated and my hands were in a death grip on the arms of the chair.

"His injuries aren't extensive," she said, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "He had a hard blow to the head, but it's not a concussion. No doubt he'll have a big headache and painful muscles. He can go home tonight. As long as someone is able to monitor him for the next twelve hours. If he sleeps, he must be woken up every two hours. You can see him now, if you like."

"Maybe I should stay out here." I said to Emmett fearing that I over reacted by rushing to the hospital.

"You may be the medicine he needs." Emmett objected. "You can drive him home when he's ready. I'll need to tend to the damage on his Volvo and call his insurance company."

With that being the reason for being there, I didn't hesitate, and followed Emmett into a large room separated into small cubicles with nothing more than a curtain. Inside one cubicle, in the front right corner, Edward lay in a bed. His eyes were closed and the right side of his face was a white as the sheets, vividly contrasting to the scarred left cheek.

Emmett laid his hand on Edward shoulder and spoke. "Hey, Eddie, you can't sleep in the middle of the day.

"I'm not asleep," Edward growled lowly. "My head is hurting, and the pain dulls when I close them."

"I'd open them, if I were you." Emmett said, smirking.

Edward cracked one eye open, and peeked around the room, until his eyes rested on me. Then, he opened them all of the way, smiled widely, and held his hand out for me to take, which I did smiling and squeezed his fingers gently.

**(I think that part is SO SO sweet! Don't you? 3)**

"The doctor says you can leave soon. I came to take you home."

Edward squeezed my fingers back, while saying to Emmett, "Why did you have to bother her? I would have been fine."

Emmett laughed. "You're a hard man to please, you know that? I thought you'd be happy to have such a beautiful woman like Bella to hold your hand. I know I would." I'm guessing he was thinking of his wife, Rosalie. I hope so.

Emmett pulled a chair closer to the bed for me. "Since Bella is here, I'm going to go check on the accident and assess the damage. Now you kids behave. Don't act out any fantasies you might have." He said, winking.

Edward picked up a pillow and threw it, hitting Emmett in the head. "Just leave Emmett, and please, keep your perverted ideas to yourself."

You could tell that they were siblings and had grown up together, that was definitely evident.

"Was there much damage?" Edward asked, settling back into the bed.

Emmett nodded, "There was a lot to your Volvo—but not much to the semi."

Edward grimaced, he loved his Volvo. "I don't remember what happened."

"The truck driver was drunk and to make matters worse, he hit something sharp on the road, and his tire blew, so he careened into your lane. He hit the driver's side at 65 miles per hour, it's a miracle nothing to serious happened to you. I don't think it'll be brought to court, but I'll check it out anyway."

Edward smiled again. "Thanks, Emmett. You're a good brother-in-law and friend. Even if you annoy me sometimes."

Emmett left us alone with a dismissive wave. I was still holding Edward's hand, "Thank God you weren't hurt badly."

He closed his eyes, and I almost thought he was asleep until he spoke. "They gave me medicine, and I'm getting a little woozy." He slurred his words a little bit, and I had to stop myself from giggling.

"They said it's alright for you to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

He didn't make a sound.

EPOV(short)

Was getting into an accident worth to find out how much she was concerned about me or how much I cared for her? I can't remember a time when I was more relaxed and content. Was it just the medication or Bella's hand in mine that helped me?

**:D THERE YA GO!!!!!!  
SEE?**

**Eddie didn't die!**

**Edward: That's NOT MY NAME!  
Me: Go back into my basement like I told you!!!!**

**Edward: -grumbles-**

**Me: what was that?**

**Edward: nothing.**

**Me: that's what I thought.**

**XD Okay, so I'm thinking about writing another story(as soon as I finish this and the other two XD)**

**The main focus will be based off of this quote:**

'**Sometimes, the one we are meant to be with is right in front of us.'**

**I have to put it up here so I don't forget XD**

**Til next time**

**Fatal**


	19. Numb

**Hmm…..**

**I'm bored so I'm typing another chapter. :P**

**This story is going to end somewhere between the late 20's to early 30's. I THINK.**

**I'm not totally sure, but I have the story all planned out from here. **

**So, don't be surprised to have it be all action packed then WHAM! The end :/**

**M'kay?**

**Dedication:**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**IggyismyEdward**

**Today's:**

**I can't go on the internet because I'm on my laptop, and the internet went down :/**

**ANYWAYS!**

**ENJOY! **

BPOV

Edward wasn't discharged from the hospital until after noon, and it was almost three by the time we made it back to Redwood. The doctors had said that Edward should have bed rest for at least twenty-four hours. So, as soon as we came home, he went immediately to his room.

"I'm not going to go to the warehouse, so I'll be able to check on you." I told him, I brought up a bell from my room that my dad used to tell us that dinner was ready when we lived here and were too far for him to yell. "This is a bell that you can use if you want or need anything. Angela or I should be able to hear it."

"I have a headache, but nothing else. Why should I sit in bed all day?"

"The doctor said so."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Yes, you are." I said, firmly.

"Are you going to sit with me?"

"It isn't necessary."

"Then will you eat dinner in my room with me?" He asked.

"Yes, certainly. But, I'm going to go downstairs so you can rest."

"I'm feeling fine."

"It doesn't matter, the doctor said that you were to take it slow and easy for a couple days, and I'm going to see that you do." I grinned. "I'm the boss for now."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have boss me around." He dared, grinning that crooked grin. He laughed, and I blushed.

I left his room, and returned at dinner time, with a folding table. When I came in, he had sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips and nothing else. He was lounging on the bed, watching TV. I could clearly see that he was well built, and those scars Emmett was talking about. They looked like the ones on his face, but not as bad. I blushed, thinking of rather inappropriate thoughts. I quickly unfolded the table and put in by the table by the time Angela came in with a loaded tray.

"It's just a light dinner with soup, salad, rolls, and some yogurt." Angela explained.

"Sounds delicious, Angela. Thank you." Edward smiled, and he shifted into a sitting position.

I spent the rest of the night, sitting next to him on his bed, propped up by pillows. While flipping through the channels, Edward came across a channel with _Beauty and the Beast_ playing. "This movie is supposed to be good. Would you like to watch it?"

I was uncomfortable, but I agreed anyway. Did Edward see the similarities to our relationship?

The movie was about a young woman named Beauty who gave up her freedom to save her father and stay with the beast in the castle. Of a prince who had been turned into a monster, alone and always waiting for that kiss from a beautiful woman to return him to his human self. Gaston, the village youth who was determined to have Beauty as his own.

Once, Edward turned to me and asked, "Is there a Gaston in your life?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Who?"

"His name is Jacob Black, and he lives on the farm near my dad's. He fairs himself in love with me, and assumes that we will grow old together and have many kids."

Tightly, Edward asked, "And how do you feel about him."

"I want nothing to do with him other than friendship."

Edward relaxed and the rest of the movie was watched in silence.

The movie ended, and Edward turned off the television.

"Too bad it's just a fairy tale." He said, grimly.

I rolled of the bed and stretched my arms above my head. "It's been more than twelve hours since the accident, so you can go to bed. I'm going to go to my room, but Angela and I will have our doors open, so ring the bell if you need anything. I'll check up on you throughout the night."

Before I left the room, Edward reached for my hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently.

**DONE! :D I'm still bored, so I'm going to write another chappie :3**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


	20. Bring Me to Life

**AH AHA AH AH HA AH HA AH H AA H AH. . . . . . .ha.**

**Idek……**

**ANYWAYS!**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

"HELP! HELP!" Edward's frantic calls echoed out the house and I catapulted out of bed. I ran down the hallway, but Angela was already in his room, at the foot of his bed.

"He's not awake." Angela informed me.

Edward tossed and turned violently under the covers, holding a hand to his scarred cheek. "It hurts, HELP!" He pleaded.

I turned my troubled eyes to Angela. "Should we call the hospital?"

"Not just yet. Some people have reactions to the medicine and have nightmares. I'm guessing that's his problem. What happened today most likely roused up some bad memories about his accident."

"What should we do?" I asked, desperate to get him out of this pain.

"I'm guessing the medicine knocked him out pretty good. I already tried waking him, and he had no reaction. He's obviously not dead, so he's fast asleep. I'll go call the doctor." She started to head for the door.

"Just wait a few minutes. Let's just see if he'll calm down."

Angela shrugged and went down the hallway to her room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, when Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, gripping as if his sanity depended on it. I turned, thinking he was awake, but his eyes were still closed.

"Tanya, don't do this. _Please_. I love you. Don't leave me." He whimpered a sound so sad, I thought I was going to cry. He obviously loved her very much at one point in time.

I took my arm out of his grasped, but that just made it worse.

"Tanya…" A few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. "Please. I'm still the same person underneath these scars."

I leaned over, to touch his arm, but he reached out and pulled me close to his body. I was only wearing short shorts, and a tank top, and he was still wearing those low sweatpants, so I hit his muscled chest, which he was hot and sweating. I tried to move, but his grip only tightened.

I knew I wouldn't be able to compete with his strength, so I resolved to just laying there. He seemed to calm down a bit.

After a few minutes, it became very hot in the room. I tapped his chest, and when that didn't work, I reached up and slapped him, waking him instantly.

"Wha?!" He said, letting go of me and shooting up.

"You were having a nightmare, so Angela and I came to check on you, and when I leaned over to touch you, you grabbed me and pulled me to you. I got really hot and slapped you."

"Oh," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Just then, Angela walked in. "Oh, good, you found a way to wake him up."

Edward laughed, and I just blushed at the way I had to wake him.

"No, I'm fine." He said, still laughing a little bit. "I'm going to go back to sleep, that medicine is strong." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Pulled a chair closer to his bed. "I'll stay with him

Angela nodded. "Let me know if you need me."

I picked up Edward's hand and held it. He stirred and sleepily said, "Go to bed Bella. You need to sleep, I'll be fine."

I didn't answer, and soon soft snores assured me that Edward was in fact asleep.

I was thinking, and I realized that I was happier at Redwood with Edward than I had been with my father. Why? I loved my day, and have every intention of returning to him when my work here is finished, but as the time for me to return home came closer, I knew that this second leave would be harder than the last. Did I not want to leave the familiar surroundings of Redwood, right when I got used to them? Or was Edward the rope that tied me to Redwood this time? The accident with Edward today left me with a lot of questions and little answers.

Before I left the room, I looked intently at Edward. On impulse, I leaned over, cupped his face, and kissed him gently. I intended for it to be a quick kiss, but Edward roused a little, lifted his arms swiftly and pulled me down to his chest, intensifying the kiss.

I quickly freed myself and ran out of the room, alarmed at how much I enjoyed the kiss.

**How'd that satisfy your kissing needs? Hmmm? **

**ANYWAYS! I think this may be the last chappie I'm adding tonight, but eh, ya never know.**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


	21. In Your Cage

**Heck yeah bishes!!!!!!! **

**Well. Lemme tell you WHY I'm so happy today.**

**I got an awesome keyboard !!**

**Now some people, well most people are going "What's so cool about a KEYBOARD?"**

**Well, it's the kind that you can roll up, and it's rubber so the buttons feel really cool. Plus, since the buttons re rubber, when I hit the buttons its silent, and that's a god thing considering I type quickly XD !! n w n**

**ANYWAYS! Onto the story. . . . . . . **

**Dedication:**

**My internet is being a butt now so I can't see who reviewed and what not. ****⌐-⌐**

**I didn't update last night cause I went downstairs to watch TV at almost 2 AM :3**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

I dressed and showered before I went down the hall to Edward's room. He was nowhere to be found in his room, but Irina was in there, making his bed.

"He went downstairs for breakfast about 10 minutes ago." She said, already knowing my question.

"Thank you." I flew down the stairs, to find Edward on the patio, drinking a cup of coffee, watching the birds flutter around in the morning air.

"You shouldn't be up yet." I said, sitting on one of the patio chairs.

Edward looked down at his wrist watch. "I was told that I was to stay in bed for twenty-four hours. It's been about that long. Besides, I'm tired of lying around and doing nothing."

"You're not going to work today, right?" I asked, still unsure if he should even be out of bed.

"No, unless there is an emergency, there hardly ever is, but you never know, today could be the day. Have some breakfast. Angela's bringing me some toast and jelly, she fix anything you want."

"I prepare my own breakfast."

"Not this morning." His right eyebrow slanted upward. "I'm the patient, and you're supposed to look after me."

Changing the subject, I said, "How did you sleep?" My cheeks blushed a scarlet red, I'm sure. How much did he remember about last night?

"My night is stiff, and my shoulder is sore, and the knot on my head hasn't got any better, but I'm pretty sure I slept. I dreamed a lot. One dream was that I died, and an angel kissed me and brought me back to life again."

Did he know we had kissed, or did he really think that it was a dream?

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

Reluctantly, Edward replied, "No. But that's one tale I'd like to be true."

Angela came out, with a breakfast tray, and stopped any further discussion about kissing, to my relief. She had brought enough breakfast for two, and a glass of orange juice for me.

I wanted to do something special for Edward before I returned to Kansas, and my time was running out. I had been toying with the same idea for days. Since Edward was relaxed, and in no urgent rush to get back to work, maybe now was the a good time to approach the subject.

Well went inside, and before he could go into his office, I said, "Since Emmett invited us to Fisherman's Wharf and he was so helpful with your accident, I was wondering if you'd like to invite him, Tanya, and maybe your family? I'd be more than happy to plan the meal, I always used to do if for my father and his guests."

Edward thought it over for a few minutes. "To be honest, I see people all day. When I come home I'd rather spend time alone with you."

I blushed, but my heart skipped a few beats. I felt the same way, but I was bothered with Edward's relationship with Tanya. Has he really gotten over his love for his former fiancée?

"But," Edward continued. "Emmett is a great guy, and would always jump at a chance to eat. Especially at Redwood. I'm not too fond of Tanya coming, but it's okay to ask her. I'm not too sure about my family. Their schedules are all over the place, and we never seem to be able to make it work. It never hurt to try though."

I nodded. "So, will you contact them and let me know what evening? And, do you want to approve or help me with the menu?"

Edward turned surprised eyes on me. "No, I've never been one to plan social events. You'd have to be the one to plan it out, but I'll bet if you call my sisters Alice or Rosalie, they'd be more than happy to help. How formal is this going to be?"

I nodded again, I'd have to ask Angela if she knew their numbers. "You won't need to wear a tuxedo, but it won't hurt to wear a tie."

Edward sighed, "I have to wear a suit and tie all day every day at work. When I come home, I want to be able to wear casual clothes." He grumbled.

"Won't you do it for me?"

"Oh, alright." He said, I smiled, then he said something else. "IF, you do something for me in return."

I looked at him warily, not trusting him.

"I don't want you to throw a fit like you did when I bought you the dress, but I want you to go to a shop in town and buy a new dress for the occasion."

I wouldn't meet his eyes. Did he know how much I wanted a new dress? I wanted to look elegant, to look beautiful at Edward's table, like he deserved. And, I didn't want Tanya, or his family to see me in clothes out of season, especially since his sister Alice was a fashion designer.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

Edward lifted my chin, making me look him in the eyes. "There aren't any strings attached to my offer, and it would make me very happy."

He still held my chin, but I closed my eyes.

Edward had been kind to me, going out of his way to make sure I was happy, and doing little things here and there. I should accept, it's the least I could do.

"I shouldn't, but I accept."

Edward smiled crookedly, and hugged me briefly. Letting go of me, he pulled out a stack of bills, held together by a money clip. A one hundred dollar bill was on top.

"Pay cash, and no one will ever find out about this except the two of us. Don't look at the price tag until you find the one you want."

"You might regret this." I said, taking the money.

He smiled again. "No I won't."

**I have to go to make up work.=.=**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


	22. Hanging By a Moment

**BACK!!!!! :3**

**Okay, so I just saw the beginning of CSI: Miami, and this couple was falling off a bridge, screaming, but APPARENTLY were too stupid to open the door and jump out BEFORE it hit the water. . **

**ANYWAYS!!!! **

**My computer is being a butt, and I can hardly go on the internet cause it's really, REALLY slow, and it'll take like 20 minutes until I can even GET to Fan fiction. . Plus, the internet connection will only work for a few minutes every little while, so, it's gonna be, well now it WAS a real trick getting it on before the connection failed. I know, it sucks. So, I'm going scan and delete ALL of the viruses and get this out by Friday (hopefully) and I'm starting to write this on Wednesday, so…. Yeah.**

**Obviously can't see who reviewed, so no dedication. )': **

**BUT! The last time I checked I had 95 reviews. D:**

**I KNOW a lot of people read this, I had over 150 emails in my mailbox and a bunch of them were story alerts, author alerts, etc. That's only ONE time out of all of the times I checked. If all you readers that just click alert reviewed, I'd have at LEAST 300 reviews. What's stopping all of you from reviewing? You don't need to put much, just if the chapter was 'good', 'bad', or 'okay'. Just put those and it'll mean the world to me. :3 **

**Okay? Just one word, is that too much to ask?**

**O-e whoa. That's a LONG Author's note. But hey, at least it's important right?**

**ENJOY!**

_**[part one]**_

BPOV

Edward was able, much to my dismay, to return to work the next morning. I busied myself with plans of the dinner party. I had called Edward's family along with Tanya. As it turns out, only Emmett and Tanya could make it. Rosalie was with Alice, modeling Alice's clothesline in France, or somewhere like that. Carlisle was needed to do surgery on someone in the Senate, I believe, I couldn't quite hear. Esme was redoing an important CEO's home. Jasper, obviously couldn't leave the war.

So, that just left Emmett and Tanya. Emmett had nothing important, he was being drafted into the NFL, but he wouldn't start until next season. He was free just about every weekend until then. Tanya had already packed her bags, but was more than happy to come. Because of Edward, obviously. I grew jealous thinking of her and Edward together.

The party was tonight, only two days after Edward was in the accident. Angela and I washed the silver and fine china. I wanted this to be an event that Edward would have to remember me by after I wasn't at Redwood.

I was glad to have Emmett and Tanya over and see me at my best. The last meeting, I wish I had been more presentable. I wasn't sure that I wanted Tanya to see what she'd missed when she turned Edward down, and maybe having a chance at winning his heart a second time. But, it was too late for second thoughts, she was coming and I'd have to look moderately nice.

I didn't work in the warehouse all day, to prepare the house, and myself, for the dinner. I asked the kitchen staff if they were able to do the menu I usually served when I hosted formal dinners with my dad.

For an appetizer, we'd have caviar and a light soup. Dinner would be filet mignon, and chef's salad. Dessert would be a creamy chocolate mousse. Drinks that would be served with the meal would be all their favorite libations.

I didn't go shop for a dress until the morning of the dinner. I chose a one-strap, deep blue, silky dress. For accessories, I put on two wide gold bangles on my right wrist, and Edward's necklace. I put on silver flats, and put my hair up. **(don't know how to describe it, just look at Bella's Dress on my profile, the entire outfit is on there. So, just put Bella/Kristin's face on and you got what she looks like.) **While buying the dress, I didn't look at the tag, just like Edward said, but I was very guilty about giving the clerk the eight hundred dollars.

I put on a light foundation, lip gloss, and eggplant eyeliner that made my eyes pop, but that's it. If I put much else on, I'd probably mess it up and end up looking horrible. I was in my room when Edward came home, and I waited to see him until he had showered, changed, and went into his office to wait. I went to see him about ten minutes before six, when the guests were supposed to arrive. Edward was dressed in a tuxedo, one I haven't seen him wear before, and the vest underneath was pine green, as was his tie. I first saw his right side, and he looked amazingly handsome, but he turned his head, making his scars visible. He looked handsome still.

He took one look at me and his mouth dropped, making me blush. He walked around his desk as if he was in a trance, never taking his eyes off of me.

He stopped about a foot in front of me. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Do you like it?" I asked cautiously.

"You look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine. You're stunning." He said grinning.

I blushed again. "Well, thanks to you." I said, handing him just a few bills left. You could tell I'd left a dent in the pile he'd given me. Edward dropped it on his desk, without so much as a glance at it.

The doorbell rang and Edward sighed. "Why did we have to invite them? You're all the company I want, or need."

I laughed and shook my head. "You agreed to it, and I bought this dress for tonight under orders from you. Are you going back on your word, Edward Cullen?" I said, smirking.

He smiled that crooked grin I love and held out his arm for me, not saying a word.

Walking into the dining room, I noticed Tanya was in a beautiful dress. It was scarlet red, with a diamond belt, her hair was up in a twist. The neck was a little plunging, definitely not something I'd ever have the confidence to wear. Emmett was wearing a tuxedo with a red vest and tie.

Tanya eyed the contact between Edward and I, I felt my cheeks grow hotter under her gaze. She wasn't trying to be mean, she didn't realize that Edward and I are just friends and that nothing is going on between us. No matter how I felt about Edward.

I let go of Edward so he could properly greet his guests. He hugged Tanya, and she held on longer than appropriate.

"What, no hug for me?" Emmett said in his booming voice. He was only half-joking.

Edward shook his head, and moved on to greeting Emmett. He tried to just shake hands with is sibling, but Emmett had other plans. He picked up Edward and hugged him so hard I thought he'd pop Edward's head.

He set Edward down and they started chatting, so I went over to greet Tanya.

"Wow Tanya! You look amazing." I said. It would have been a lie if I had told her that she looked otherwise. I felt completely incompetent, even in my dress that had made me feel so beautiful a few minutes ago.

She turned and grinned at me. "Thanks Bella! You look amazing too!" I could tell that she was lying through her teeth. She hadn't even looked at what I was wearing besides the fact that it was just a blue dress I'm guessing.

Tanya and I didn't shake hands, we didn't hug. I had a feeling that she didn't want any skin contact with me if she could help it, and truth be told, I didn't really want to either. I was just about to say something, when my feet were no longer on the floor, and it wasn't of my own doing. The air rushed out of my lungs, and wouldn't come back in, no matter what. A grey haze began clouding my mind. Then air was rushing into my lungs, the fog started to clear. My feet hit the floor with a soft '_thud'_. I was still dizzy, so I swayed and would have fallen, but strong arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me close, in a way that it was like a hug.**(Does that make sense? Basically, she's being hugged kay?) **

"Emmett, at least give her some warning okay?" Edward said. He was the one holding me.

Then it hit me. I'd just experienced one of Emmett's famous bear hugs.

I'd gotten over most of my vertigo, but I wasn't about to admit to it. Honestly, being in Edward's arms was… comforting. It felt right.

Edward pulled me away from his body a few inches. "Are you alright Bella?" He said, searching my face with his intense eyes.

I nodded my head. "Yes, thank you." I said, quietly so only he could hear. "Just a little dizzy still."

"Alright." He said, pulling me into his side, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Emmett, say you're sorry."

Emmett looked down, scuffing the ground with his foot. "Sorry Bella." He said, reminding me so much of a little kindergartener that just got scolded.

I laughed. "It's okay Emmett. I just needed a little warning, that's all. You're forgiven."

His head snapped up, and he was smiling, and I just noticed that he had deep dimples.

I looked over at the clock. It was only 6:05. We had about thirty minutes left to kill.

"Dinner won't be ready for about another half-hour." I said.

Edward nodded, thinking, and then said, "Let's go into the drawing room."

Some snacks, cheese and crackers, were put on the table, and Emmett ate nearly the whole tray! Tanya looked pointedly at my portrait over the mantle, I couldn't help but blush and think that we should have sat in the less formal living room.

"That's a lovely portrait." Tanya said, not meaning it. "Who was the artist?"

"A student from Italy came to study here, and my dad paid him to paint my sisters and I the summer before last."

The conversation turned to less sensitive subjects after that. Soon, Angela announced that dinner was served. Where we would sit wasn't discussed, so Edward sat at the head of the table, Tanya to his left in full view of his scars, I was to his right and Emmett was opposite of Edward.

The food was served, and oh, it was absolutely amazing. After dinner, Emmett wanted to see the warehouse, so we all walked down to the warehouse to look at the rows of artifacts I'd made. acknowledged Edward's praise for my skill and hard work with a sinking heart. It was plain to everyone that my work at Redwood was almost complete, and I'd be returning to Kansas soon.

**How was that? Almost 2,000 words! Anyways, I know, I know. At the beginning of the chapter, I said that most likely I'd get this out by Friday but, more often than not, the internet couldn't connect, so, SORRY!!!!**

**And please, DO review eh?**

**Til next time**

**Fatal**


	23. Damaged

**Okay, so sorry for the slow updates lately. I got the virus basically removed, but now the damn internet will hardly ever connect =.=**

**It sucks, believe me. But please, bear with me.**

**I'm trying to get it fixed.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer(I tend to forget about this .;;;;): Nope, don't own a THING. **

**Dedication:**

**Perm:**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**Mucking-Fuppets (formerly IggyismyEdward)**

**Todays:**

**FreakyEmoGoth**

**Cuz I LOVE their name. And their profile. GO CHECK IT OUT! I COMMAND THEE! **

**o.O anyways. . . **

**ENJOY!!!!!! OR I'LL DDDIIIIIEEEEEE D; kidding kidding**

_**[part two]**_

EPOV

As we walked back to the house, Bella and Emmett walked ahead, leaving Tanya and I together. She talked about how beautiful the gardens here were, but I hardly paid attention to what she said. I was too busy admiring Bella's even stride, her ability to be slender yet curvy, and the smoothness of her neck. I marveled at how even her back was beautiful.

I finally became aware that Tanya had stopped talking. Embarrassed, I reluctantly turned my attention back to her. After all, she was an invited guest.

"Will Bella be leaving when her work here is finished?"

"Not if I have anything to say in the matter." I said, shifting my attention to Bella once again.

"I'd think you'd have quite a lot to say about it."

When I didn't respond, she said, "It isn't easy to admit my mistakes, but I made a huge one when I broke our engagement. It's painfully obvious I took too realize that."

Emmett, thank god, paused on the path, and turned towards us, sparing me from answering. I had no desire or intentions of sharing my feelings about Bella with anyone.

- - - - - - -

Bella and I watched our guests leave. I put my arm around her shoulders as we entered the house.

"This has been a wonderful night." I said. "Thanks for suggesting and arranging it, Bella."

"It was my pleasure. My dad always liked to entertain and after my mother dies, I was the hostess. I'm glad I have this to remember when I got back to my family."

"You don't have to leave. . . . ." I said softly.

"Good night, Edward."

I wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure she'd accept the caress. Instead, I lifted her right hand and kissed each finger before I softly released her.

BPOV

Edward and I watched the guests leave. As we were walking back into the house, he put his arms around my shoulders.

"This has been a wonderful night." Edward said. "Thanks for suggesting and arranging it, Bella."

"It was my pleasure. My dad always liked to entertain and after my mother dies, I was the hostess. I'm glad I have this to remember when I got back to my family." I said, smiling and remembering the parties my father would have.

"You don't have to leave. . . . ." Edward said softly. He looked like he was a small child then.

"Good night, Edward." I said, before I'd start to cry.

Edward looked like he wanted to kiss me, but he lifted my right hand and kissed each finger before letting go.

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!**

**This is short, believe me, I know.**

**But that's only because this is PART TWO of the dinner. . . . . . . .so yeah.**

**T.T next chapter is Bella's departure. . . . . . . **

**REVIEW!!! OMG :O**

**LOOK:**

**This month**

**Hits: about 6,000**

**On THIS story!!!! :D**

**Till next time**

**Fatal **


	24. Won't Go Home Without You

**HERE YA GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Internet down. . . . .so. . . .no dedications. . . D:**

**Disclaimer: I own. . . .my. . . IPod and my BOOKS! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . .ha.**

**You **_**MUST **_**read the WHOLE Author's note at the bottom, or you'll be like "What the HELL?!" at the end of the chapter kay? And I really don't want a big mob coming after me. oO**

**OH! And I just thought I ought to mention, instead of Edward being 20, he's now TWENTY-TWO!!!!! Yeah, I just thought 22 seemed to fit him more. . . . . . . . **

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

Three days later, and I'd done everything that I could possibly do. All of the items were inventoried, cataloged, and sorted. Edward had helped me move many of the bigger and heavier items, but I would decide where to put them. Everything that I'd come to do what finished, but I hesitated to go.

I procrastinated one more day, and it was almost a relief when the decision to leave was no longer in my hands. Edward and I had just finished dinner and were about to go on a walk, when the phone rang, stopping us.

Edward sighed. "I'm very tempted to ignore it. I've been on the phone basically all day, but I probably shouldn't. Wait a moment." He went into his office, and returned seconds later, handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said.

My sister's, Jessica's, voice came through the phone. "Dad had another stroke today. He's in the hospital."

I sat down suddenly, not sure how much longer my legs could hold me upright. Jessica could have broken the news more gently. "How bad. . . ?"

"I don't know. Lauren went with him in the ambulance. She said to have you call her there, if needed." Jessica started to tell me the name of the hospital, but I interrupted her.

"Wait just a minute. I need a piece of paper and pen."

Edward was standing close by, and he handed me a pen from his jacket, and grabbed a notebook from his office. With trembling hands, I jotted the information sloppily, as Edward read it as I wrote it.

"I'll come down as soon as possible." I said.

Edward knelt beside me. "What happened?"

"My dad had another stroke. I need to see him. I'll call a bus and see what time I can leave tomorrow."

Edward pulled me close to him, comforting me.

"I'll make arrangements for you to fly, and it won't take as long. I'm going to buy a round-trip ticket."

"No," I said. "I've finished my work here. I meant to tell you tonight. Even if my dad wasn't in the hospital, it's time for me to leave. But I would appreciate having you arrange a plane trip for me—someday I'll pay you back for all you've done for me."

"I've been in _your_ debt since you walked into my office." He squeezed my shoulder. "But we'll discuss that later. You go pack, I'll see what kind of schedule I can arrange for you."

I told Angela I was leaving and needed to go pack, but when I went upstairs to my room, I sat on my bed. It happened too fast. I hoped to have a few days to get used to the idea of leaving Edward. I was mortified when I became aware that I was hesitating to leave and see my dad, who may very well die. How much did I really care for Edward?

I was still on my bed thirty minutes later when Edward tapped on my open door.

"Packed?"

I shook my head.

"You have a flight at ten-thirty in the morning and should arrive in Kansas by three in the afternoon. That's very good, considering you'll have a two flight changes. I also made a reservation at a hotel near the hospital your father is staying at."

"I'm being irrational." I said, shaking my head. "I should have called my sister first and see what my dad's conditions are before you made all of those arrangements."

Edward shrugged sadly. "Call now. It will ease your mind."

Just like Edward said, I did feel more at ease once I called Lauren and learned that my dad's stroke was only minor, and that he would be released as soon as the doctors regulated his medications and made sure his vital signs were good to stop from future strokes arising.

"Why don't you stay a few more days until he goes back home?" Edward said hopelessly, already knowing the answer. I shook my head.

"I promised Charlie that I'd head back home once I was finished with the tasks at hand. I'm sure he'd anxious to see me again."

"Will you come downstairs after you've packed? It's not too late for us to take a walk."

I nodded, and started the distasteful task of packing. When Angela came in and offered to help, I said, "I was going to pack everything with me, but, if you don't mind, I'll pack just enough for a few weeks and you can send the rest to me later?"

"Aren't you coming back?" she said, surprised.

I shook my head. "I've finished my work here, I have no other reason to stay any longer."

"I don't believe that. I may be old, but I have perfectly good eyes in my head."

I ignored that remarks, so Angela said, "I'll send anything you want. But, please, do not make any hasty decisions."

"The decision was already made before I came. I told Charlie that I'd come do my work then leave. I've done just that."

- - - - - -

BPO

Edward knew that I'd want to visit my mom's grave, so he headed in that direction when we left the house. I took in every aspect of Redwood as if I'd never seen it before. I picked a rose when we entered the garden surrounding the grave. I knelt beside the headstone and laid the sweet-scented red flower on the grass. Edward hunkered down beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. We just sat there for awhile, his arm around me, my head on his shoulder. When I started to get up, he took my hand and assisted me. He didn't let go of it as we walked toward the creek.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, sadly.

I sniffed, fighting back tears.

At the creek, we sat on the grass, watching a family of white swans drifting lazily in the quiet current. Edward turned my face toward his, and I knew what he saw in my eyes. Sorrow. I was sad because of my dad's health, and that I'd miss him.

"I know you need to go to your dad, but promise me you'll return." He said, in a soft voice.

I lowered my eyes. "I can't promise you that. If my dad doesn't get better, I have to look after my sisters."

"You have brothers that can take responsibility for them. It's time you think of your own happiness for once. And mine. Bella, I want you to marry me and live here as my wife. I love you more than anything. These past few months have been the happiest I've ever known in my twenty-two years of life. It's because you're here."

A few tears leaked out of my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

He lifted my chin. "Look at me. I need to know. Is it because of my scars?"

My eyes widened. I smiled, moving my hands across the rough of his cheeks. "What scars?" I said, kissing several flaws.

Edward hugged me so hard I thought my ribs would break.

He laid his rough cheek against my face, and I felt wetness. Tears. "My love," he whispered over and over. "It's no wonder I fell in love with you." He kissed me long and tenderly. "If it isn't my scars, then why won't you marry me?"

"I _want_ to marry you," I said. "but I have to be sure _why_ I want to marry you. Would I marry you because that would mean I could return to Redwood, or would I want you even if we lived in a hut?" I laughed a little. "Or on a farm in Kansas? Until I know for sure, I won't promise to marry you."

Edward's smoldering eyes seemed to look into my core. "I want you so much, I'll take you no matter why you marry me, but I can understand why you have to be sure. We'll keep in touch? Call me every night?"

"Please don't tie me to any promises. I'll go back home to Kansas and see what's going on. I'll keep in touch for sure, but I don't know how often that will be."

Twilight was spreading through the sky, and I stirred in Edward's embrace.

"I still have some packing to do before I go, so let's go back inside."

"I love you," He whispered again. "If things get tough in the next couple weeks, always remember I love you. Forever."

- - - - - -

Telling Angela good-bye and leaving Redwood wasn't any easier than it had been a year ago. Crying openly, Angela hugged me tightly and bolted for her office. She was never good with good-byes. Edward realized how hard it was for me and didn't speak as he opened the door for me and loaded the luggage in the Volvo. Our drive to the airport was almost silent. I knew that if I tried to say anything, I'd start crying and I didn't want Edward to remember me with a runny nose and red, puffy eyes.

EPOV

I said all I had to say last night. The next move was up to Bella, and I knew that she wouldn't make any decisions until she saw her family. As I drove, I prayed for her safe and speedy return to Redwood, to me.

I stayed with her until she was checked in at the airport, went with her through security and helped her get settled in the waiting area. I knew that Bella was receptive to my caresses, and I didn't care what others thought. I smiled and held out my arms. She put her hands on my shoulders and snuggled close to me, looking intently into my eyes, taking in every detail of my features.

"I can't bear to stay and watch the plane carry you away from me," he whispered, "so I'll go to work. I don't think I'd ever get over it if you don't return, but I know you will. I believe we're meant to be together."

Her hand gently touched my blemishes, and spoke softly. "Kiss my now and go. This good-bye is tearing me apart."

I kissed her and gave her one last squeeze. "This isn't good-bye, Love. I love you and I won't let you forget me. Come back soon, you'll be taking my heart with you."

The End

**-Sob- I can't believe it's over !!! D;**

**Don't you all just LOVE the ending???**

**KIDDING!!!!!!!!!**

**This is definitely NOT the end**

**There will be more in store (;**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


	25. Love Remains the Same

**KAY! Here's Chapter 23! Well, technically 24, but one chapter is for answering questions from the readers . **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING stop PESTERING ME!!!! D:**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOHHHH MMMYYY GGAAAWWWWWDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This may be THE LAST chapter EVER of this story!!! D;**

**NOW ENJOY!**

BPOV

I wakened terrified. Something was wrong with Edward. I knew there was. The dream was so vivid, he was lying in a bed, swathed in bandages. Was he in another accident?! I flipped on the light beside my bed. Five in the morning—way too early to call. These dreams had been occurring frequently during the month and a half I've been here in Kansas. Each one was unique in some way, but in every one Edward was in a doctor's office or in a hospital bed. After each dream, the desire to be with Edward was so overpowering that I didn't doubt that it was Edward I loved, rather than to be able to live at my former home again.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have forgotten Edward, he contacted me every single day. If he couldn't call, he'd send a gift. Every Sunday, a florist delivered seven red roses to my doorstep—one for each day of the week. Evidence of his love and adoration was all over my room. The satin emerald robe lying on the chair was from Edward. He sent jewelry, books, perfumes, music boxes, basically anything, making my sister wild with jealously.

My dad's health improves, and I was free to go to Edward. Although I longed to confide in him, I'd never let him know how unhappy I was with my family.

I could just imagine Edward's face and reaction if I told him how Jessica and Lauren had made life miserable for me. Although they could easily take care of Charlie, they keep inventing reasons for me to stay in Kansas, and I wouldn't want to leave anyway until my dad was able to look after himself. Edward had sold my dad's collection for a vast amount of money. Enough to pay off his remaining debts, and start a new beginning, but Jessica and Lauren had tried to get their hands on the money. They were furious when he put the money in a trust fund that wouldn't pass to his children until his death. I stayed behind to make sure they didn't pester him into death, and make sure he got well again.

My dad had met a woman whose son was his roommate at the hospital. She lived in Washington, but she'd come to Kansas to care for her son, Seth. Her name was Susan Clearwater. Even after my dad left the hospital, they'd kept in touch. They'd really hit it off, almost like my dad and mom did. Almost. I'm quite happy that such a romance was going on between them. My mom has been gone for several years, and Charlie was lonely. This also made Jessica and Lauren angry. There was just no pleasing them, I guess.

At first, my sisters were determined to keep me on the farm, but then realized that Edward was in love with me and encouraged me to marry him, thinking of it as a way to return to Redwood. I finally appealed to my oldest brother, who suggested that we should sell the farm and divide all of the proceeds between the heirs, which would be done as soon as Jessica, the youngest turned eighteen in two years.

Knowing I wouldn't go back to sleep until I heard that Edward was okay, I put on my robe and tiptoed down to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone. I dialed Edward's number, holding my breath, fearing he might not answer.

I let out my breath when the receiver was lifted and Edward answered groggily.

"Good morning! Rise and shine!" I said brightly. "Time to get up."

I could see him sitting up in his big comfy bed, pushing his thick bronze hair from his eyes.

"Bella! Why are you calling so early? Is everything alright?" He asked, worried and wide awake.

"Yes," I said smiling, "Now that I'm talking to you. I keep having bad dreams about you, Edward, as if you're sick. Have you been in the hospital lately? Have you had any surgery or accidents? Are you alright?"

Edward was quiet for a minute. He was hesitating.

"Edward?! What happened?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, Bella, I'm fine."

"I love you." I said softly.

I could just imagine the surprise on his face. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

"That's what I thought you said. Well! Praise Alice! My prayers have been answered!"

"I've been miserable being away from you. Maybe that's why I keep dreaming you're sick. Then when I wake up, I'm so worried that you need me and I'm not there."

"I need you and you're not here." He said, smirking on the other line.

"I know that it's definitely you I want, not Redwood. Is that marriage offer still open?"

"I'll marry you today. Do I hop on a plane and come to Kansas, or are you coming home?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, laughing. "Hold your horses, I didn't mean today. It might be a few weeks before I can leave."

I explained to him about the possible resale of the farm and my dad might remarry, "He's old enough to retire if he chooses, and he'll have some income from the trust fund. The woman he's interested in owns a house in Washington, on an Indian Reservation. He used to live in Forks when he was younger, so he'll feel right at home."

"I'll help in any way I can. I'll let your family move back here. That would be a small price for having you."

"No, thank you," I answered. "My sisters aren't easy to live with. A developer wants the farm enough to pay a very high price for it. My sisters will receive a good sum of money for their share, and it's time they start fending for themselves, not make someone care for their every whim. Besides, I'm selfish enough to want you for myself."

"I'd prefer that too. Bella, I miss you so much. I can hardly bear to come home at night when you're not here. It's not really a home without you. More often than not, I'll make reservations to come and get you, but I've tried to be patient. I don't want to wait much longer alone."

"I'm planning to spend Christmas in Redwood." I assured him.

- - - - - -** (Right about here you should listen to Taylor Swift's song 'Change' until the end. It goes nicely with the content :D)**

After I saw my father married and on his way to Washington and carrying a cashier's check for my portion of the farm, I boarded a plane to return to Virginia and return to Edward on December sixth. The few months of waiting seemed interminable to both Edward and I. He'd made arrangements for a quiet ceremony in a small church near Redwood, his family was coming, and my father and his new wife planned on being there if they could make it. The wedding would take place as soon as I arrived.

I could hardly restrain myself when the plane landed, and I was out of the seat and I the aisle even before the seat belt sign was turned off. I fidgeted while the attendants opened the door and attached the walkway to the plane. Pulling my carry-on bag behind me, I hurried towards the terminal. I scanned the faces of the people in the waiting area. My heart plummeted when I saw that he wasn't there. He'd called this morning saying he'd be here, waiting.

"Bella." I heard Edward call. The velvet voice was his , but the face of the voice towering over me was definitely not Edward. It was a face of a total stranger. I dropped the handle of my suit case as realization hit me. Edward _was_ the man.

He pulled me over towards the side. I ran my hand over the left side of his face, the side that was once scarred and maimed, now smooth as a baby's.

"I don't understand. . ." I said.

"The miracle of modern medicine, Love. I've been spending quite some time with Carlisle. I didn't want you to live with my scars for the rest of your life."

"But, Edward, I'll miss the way you used to look. Your scars didn't bother me."

"But they bothered me, and I did it for you. I hope you aren't disappointed." He said worriedly, as if he'd go and get attacked by another mountain lion to get the scars again. Which I'm sure he would.

"Oh, no you're handsome, but it's going to take awhile to realize that this is you. I love _you. _My love has nothing to do with your outward appearance."

Edward seemed to notice that people formed around us, staring. "We're making a show of ourselves," He laughed. "Let's go home."

- - - - -

By Christmas Eve, we'd been married almost two weeks. Edward's family, along with Edward and Angela, helped me decorate Redwood in the Swan tradition. A huge tree stood in the drawing room. Candles flickered on every windowsill. Several of the trees in the front yard were decorated with red and green bulbs. The service workers were given a very generous bonus and a month off. I cooked in Kansas, so this wouldn't be a problem.

A few of Edward's gifts included a floral arrangement of fifty red roses, which I put in the entrance hall. Another was a 1956 Red Chevy, like the one I used to have, but restored. And my favorite? A song on the piano he wrote for me.

We opened our presents on pillows in front of the fire in the living room. Edward's family left, and so did everyone in the household. Giving the newlyweds much needed privacy. The house was quiet.

"Just the two of us," Edward said. "I've been dreaming about this for months. I have one more gift for you." He said, handing me a box that had been hidden behind a chair.

Removing the wrapping, I pulled a beautifully illustrated children's book.

_Beauty and the Beast._

I didn't know what to say.

"When we watched the movie, I said 'Too bad it's only a fairy tale.'"

Edward took the book from my hand and turned to the first page. "In the original story, a prince had a spell cast on him by an evil sorceress, never to be broken until a beautiful, true hearted maiden promised to marry him."

A log snapped in the fireplace, shooting sparks toward the chimney, and a brisk wind blew snowflakes against the windows. Edward stared into the fireplace, thinking.

"The story reminds me so much of our relationship. It was a dream come true when you promised to marry me."

Edward closed the book and looked into my eyes, leaning down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"But, it was fate, not an evil sorceress that brought us together. He continued. "When you came you me, not only was I scarred on the outside, but my bitterness left scars within that I thought were permanent. Your kindness healed me inside in ways I never knew I was wounded. When you said 'yes' to marrying me, I felt like the beast in the story who shed his old self. I was good enough for you on the inside. I wanted to be physically whole too."

I touched his left cheek. "I love the way you are now, but I loved the way you were."

"I know. I wanted you to have the best of me." He smiled.

"And they lived happily ever after. . . ." I said, kissing him.

.:The End:.

**-sob- here's the REAL ending this time. TTnTT**

**At this point, I'm not sure that there'll be a sequel. I know how the sequel would be, but I don't know. . .**

**Do a favor for me? **

**Tell your friends and family etc about this???**

**Thankies ^^**

**Review for the last time!!!!**

**Maybe, just MAYBE there'll be a epilogue, but I don't feel like this needs one.**

**Fatal**


	26. I need YOUR help! Author's note

**Never expected to be adding anything else. . . .**

**ANYWAYS! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!! NOW!!!**

**So, right now, I'm torn. Should I just right an Epilogue for this story?**

**Or a full-fledged sequel?**

**Lemme know! There's a poll on there, and unless I get at least. . . **

**1O votes, I won't even do ANYTHING! You'll just have the ending. =P**

**SO! GO NOW! VOTE FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! :D**

**Maybe till next time**

**Fatal**


	27. GOOD JOB!

**WELL! :D**

**I'm pleased to say that MORE than enough people voted on the pole and you've chosen for me to write a. . . . **

**EPILOGUE! xD PSH, Just kidding.**

**I'm writing a FULL ON sequel!! :D**

**So, uhm. . . . **

**Well, I still have to think of a name for it kay? AND write the first chapter. . . .**

**AND figure out the whole thing. . . .=.=**

**xD**

**So, keep an eye out for my sequel kay?**

**The first chapter or prologue will be out within the month.**

**Till next time (YAY!)**

**Fatal**


	28. AN: GO NOW!

**OK! The FIRST chapter of the sequel is up!!!!!!  
GO!  
LOOK NOW MY MINIONS!**

:D

**BUT! It's called 'sequel to fbwtb' kay? More info on WHY it's called that will be in the bottom authors not kay?**

**Fatal**


End file.
